Power
by super-sailor-saturn39
Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor. SLASH. LMHP
1. Default Chapter

Title: Power

Author: Cairo )

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has give Harry a... place of honor. One shot or not? What do you guys think?

Category: bit of angst/general

---------------------------------------------------------------

The room was big enough to fit a large house in. Its walls were a white in color, the floor of the best green and white marble. The pillars holding the ceiling up at intervals were so wide that one could not wrap his or her arms around it. Magnificent chandeliers lit the room, the light reflecting off the highly polished floor and the high windows. A band was situated in a corner, playing classical tunes. Men and women in robes of different colors swirled around the floor. Strange enough, not one single person was wearing red or yellow.

Couples inclined their heads to the platform as they passed. On the platform was a large, high-backed chair decorated in silver and the richest green velevet. Sitting on this chair was a man not more than thirty-six or thiry-seven years of age. His almost white hair was pulled back in a low pontytail tied with a leather strip. He wore robes of blue that made his grey eyes seem a light shade of blue. His features and thin, aristocratic nose told of his careful breeding.

He regarded the people in the room with a superior look, his eyes taking in every man and woman. Some women, and even men, gave him wistful looks. He did not give them a second glance, his interest not even piqued. Everyone in the room knew that there was only one that this ice cold man burned for. They hoped that this one would turn up soon or their leader would lose his temper.

They all shuddered at the memory of the last time that had happened. Some unfortunate people had left with missing limbs, their wails of agony permeating into the memories of the lucky ones that escaped unscathed.

And the reason for their Lord's anger was the same person that had not shown up yet.

The music suddenly stopped. The crowd's attention was drawn to the stairs leading up to the main floor. At the top stood a boy of seventeen, his unusually bright green eyes were focused straight ahead. He descended the stairs, the hem of his red and gold robes trailing behind him. He walked with a determined, yet hesitant air, his hands resting at his sides and swallowed slightly by the voluminous sleeves of his robes.

All was silent as the whole room watched him reach the bottom of the stairs and begin walking to the platform across the room, the clicks of his boots on the marble the only sound. The crowd parted for him, as if he was an object repelling other objects. They bowed their heads as he passed, murmuring, "Happy Birthday, my Lord," to him. He gave no indication of hearing them, his attention never wavering from the path straight ahead of him.

He ascended the few stairs to the platform, stopping in front of the man who gave him a pleased look. He glared at the man.

"Good evening, Harry," he said, the phrase seeming polite, but there was a dangerous gleam in the grey depths. "Are you not going to show your respect to your Lord?"

Harry reluctantly sank to one knee, but refused to bow his head. "My Lord Lucius," he said through clenched teeth.

Lucius gave him a smile that spoke of warnings. He beckoned Harry to rise, standing up as well so that he stood beside the shorter boy. "We have come here to honor Lord Potter's seventeenth birthday this evening. He thanks those who brought him gifts. Continue the celebration."

The music immediately began again and couples danced. Lucius sat back down. Harry took his place to the right of Lucius, sitting on the white fur that had been laid on the floor for him. He hated it. He despised sitting on the floor and Lucius knew it, too. Harry knew that was why Lucius insisted that he sit there in the first place.

"What took so long, pet?"

Harry shivered as the cold voice swept over him. "I didn't want to come here sooner than necessary."

A slap, not hard but hard enough to make his cheek burn, made him glare and set his mouth in a thin line.

"Watch your mouth. Your insolence will not be tolerated tonight."

"I may spread my legs for you and let you fuck me into your mattress, but I will not listen to you." He gasped as a hand suddenly fisted in his hair, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Enough," Lucius hissed. "I have allowed you many privileges today, because it was your birthday. But do not make me angry. You wouldn't want to go to _that _place again, would you?"

Harry kept silent.

"Would you?" Lucius shook the fist in Harry's hair.

"No, master," Harry said. He hated _that _place. It resided in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and was dark, smelly, and wet. Many torture devices hung on the cell wall. Harry had experienced every single one of them, though he didn't have any marks on his body to prove it. Lucius always healed them after he was done, wanting to keep Harry's skin flawless.

The last time he was there was only about a week ago. Harry had thrown his plate of food at the insufferable man for saying that all the Weasleys were dead. Lucius had dragged a kicking and screaming Harry to the dungeons and punished him for nearly two hours, then left him in the dark cell. He came back later that day to heal Harry's wounds while he was unconscious. Three days later Lucius came back to collect him to clean him up. Harry's face flushed in shame as he remembered how he had clung desperately to Lucius, whispering apologies and sobbing into the man's ear. He had been dizzy with the blood loss and starved for company. There was just something about that cell that made him live through his worst fears. Like his fear of being completely alone. He was positive that it was Dark Magic.

He had been to _that _place a total of six times since he came here a year ago. The first couple of months that he been brought here he had been in the cell every two weeks for his defiance. Though he still retained his defiance, he did not practice it as much. After the three days it was always the same. Holding onto his captor like he was Harry's only hope, begging Lucius to never do this again, and promising that he would behave. He feared the vulnerability that he showed in front of Lucius rather than the pain that he was subjected to for hours at a time.

Lucius loosened his hold, petting Harry's head instead. His fingers brushed through the shoulder length black hair. He loved the feeling of his pet's hair. Soft and silky. That was one of the reasons that he liked Harry to sit on the floor where his hand had easy access to the boy's hair. He enjoyed watching the rage in the jade eyes as well.

"Father?"

Lucius looked up to see Draco. He was standing confidently at the foot of the platform, his not quite long enough hair hanging loosely around his face. Lucius was proud that he had raised his son so well. He was like an exact copy of Lucius. The man was planning to make Draco his successor or his second in command.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I was just wondering if I could have a dance with Potter."

Lucius could feel Harry tense. He smiled in amusement when he turned pleading eyes to Lucius that clearly said, "Please say no."

"Of course. It is his birthday after all."

Harry rose stiffly and went down the stairs. Draco grasped his hand and swept him off into the dance floor.

The blond man knew of the hate that Harry harbored for Draco and vice versa. He had adamantly refused, even when threatened with punishment, when Lucius had said that Draco wanted Harry to come with him to spend a day at their villa in Switzerland. Lucius didn't punish him, though. He was pleased that the boy would choose to stay at Malfoy Manor rather than go with Draco.

----------

Harry was trying very hard not to break out of Draco's arms and run. He hated the offspring of Lucius for betraying him to his father more than a year ago. While Harry had been tied to a chair, Lucius had poisoned Voldemort and killed him. He then had brought Harry to Malfoy Manor and soon declared himself the new Dark Lord. With Voldemort and Dumbledore dead, he could not be stopped. The Wizarding World had no hope since the only wizard capable of defeating the new Dark Lord was sharing his bed.

Harry cursed Dumbledore silently for the thousandth and one time for daring to step in front of the curse intended for him and getting killed.

"My dear Lord Consort," Draco smirked at him, his eyes held a triumphant glint. "Happy birthday. Seventeen, am I correct?"

"You would know," Harry snapped back.

"My father still hasn't broken you, yet?"

"He cannot break me."

He chuckled. "My father is capable of breaking anyone. I think he just likes your spirit too much to do so."

"I am so glad to hear that," Harry scoffed. "Is that why he brings me to the dungeons?"

Draco leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "He likes seeing blood on your face. He says it compliments your eyes."

Harry felt sick. How did Draco know? Did Lucius tell him? Did Lucius share how he liked to fuck him at night or any time he wanted to? It was wrong how his school enemy knew. It was shaming and made Harry's gut twist and he could taste the bile in his throat. He swallowed in a futile attempt to get rid of the taste.

Harry jerked his head away from him, stumbling back from the suffocating hold of the pale arms encased in robes of black. Mercury eyes mocked him, holding the amusement that Lucius always had in his eyes when Harry was forced to do something. He turned and ran up the stairs and out the doors leading into the garden. He leaned over the banister and retched, noting wryly how the moonlight made his dinner glisten on the grass below. He leaned his sweaty head on the cold stone, breathing deeply. He needed something to drink to drown out the mix of bile and acid.

It made him want to vomit again.

He straightened up and went down into the garden, the sweet smell of roses only causing his stomach to turn. The garden of Malfoy Manor was huge and filled with so many varieties of flowers and plants. Harry had tried once to try to identify all of them out of boredom, but had given up after covering only barely a fourth of the garden after a week of nothing but research. Lucius had thrown him into the bathtub every time he came back from the garden and scrubbed him until Harry was sure he had removed a layer of skin everyday. Seven days of this kind of treatment was enough to make every inch of his body so sensitive to everything that he couldn't bring himself to wear anything except a very loose pair of boxers for nearly two weeks. It drove Lucius mad since he couldn't fuck Harry or touch him without him screaming in pain. It wouldn't bother him normally, but Harry knew that Lucius liked to see him come and Harry just was too focused on his pain rather than his climax.

The air was warm. He remembered exactly a year ago on his birthday. The Durselys, of course, never even acknowledged the day. It was the usual treatment. Aunt Petunia making him clean the whole house, Dudley knocking him around a bit, and Uncle Vernon attempting to break his eardrums. Harry hadn't minded, though. The previous night he had received presents from the Weasleys and Hermione. Hermione sent the latest book of Quidditch moves, Ron gave him loads of sweets, and Mrs. Weasley baked him the most delicious birthday cake.

Never again would he get another sweater with a big 'H' on the front. Ron couldn't beat him at chess anymore. There would be no more Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Mr. Weasley's eager questions about Muggles were silenced. No more teasing among the Weasley family. They were dead. Long gone, but never forgotten by him.

Once he passed through the garden and began walking on the lawn, he felt the lump in his throat that was always there whenever he thought of the Weasleys. A hundred metres later he stopped before he ran into the wards set around the Manor. He knew that if he touched them he would be violently sick and start choking. His attempts at escape and breaching the wards were still fresh on his mind. Leaving the Manor without direct permission from Lucius was impossible. The man was too paranoid. There was not a nook nor cranny in the castle that didn't have a ward on it.

A cool hand touched the back of his neck and he gave a startled cry. He spun around. It was Lucius. Relief didn't flood his body. There was nothing to be relieved about when you realize that the person who just snuck up on you didn't want to kill you, especially if you knew that nobody would dare try to kill you since that person was so scared of your master.

"Dreaming again, love?" he asked.

Harry hated when he called him 'love', but did not say anything as that would only make the bastard laugh. "No. I'm just thinking of how you killed the Weasleys."

"Don't dwell too much on it. I gave them a quick death. No torture, rape, or anything of the sort. Just a few quick _Avada Kedavra_s."

"You expect me to be happy about that? They never did anything to you! They didn't deserve to die, just like you don't deserve to live." Harry snapped his mouth shut. He had said too much and had gone much too far.

Lucius backhanded him, the force sending Harry back a few steps. "How dare you speak to me like that. Those fools did deserve to die. They shamed the pure-blooded lines with their talk of peace between muggles and wizards and witches. We do not wish to mix with muggles."

Harry touched his cheek and turned away, staring out at the vast expanse of grass that he was not allowed to tread through. _Being imprisoned sucks,_ the totally unexpected thought popped into his mind, and he wanted to laugh at the irony of how he felt so old yet some of his thoughts were that of a teenager.

"Careful Harry, I may break you of your insolence," Lucius said.

"You won't."

"Won't I?"

"No," Harry said confidently, "you won't. You love my spirit too much to break me. Afterall, isn't that what you told Draco?"

There was silence and Harry looked up at the half-moon. Would Lucius admit to it or would he deny it? Harry absolutely doubted the latter. If Harry was right Lucius would more or less admit it.

"Is that what he told you in the ballroom?"

Harry nodded, clutching his robes closer to his body at the suddenly cold air.

"What else did my son tell you?"

Harry didn't want to tell. For some childish reason he felt that it would be like tattle-taling. But Lucius didn't like it when Harry didn't tell the truth. "He said that you liked to see blood on my face." Harry left the accusation unvoiced.

Lucius laughed and Harry seethed. "Haven't I taught you anything, Harry? You let Draco in so easily. The guests thought that you were running from Death Eaters."

Harry ignored the smirk that crossed Lucius' face. "I don't bloody care about the guests."

"Power in allies," Lucius said.

Harry snorted. "Yes, there's so much power in mindless allies." He knew that it wasn't true. Lucius had plenty of very intelligent people on his side. They would have to be intelligent to take over the whole of Wizarding Britain.

Lucius pulled Harry against his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "You think so?" he asked, nuzzling his nose in the crook of the tanned neck.

Harry swallowed the moan that threatened to escape as Lucius kissed his neck. "No."

"What do you really think of them?" Lucius punctuated each word with a kiss, starting from the crook of his neck and pausing at his lips.

"I hate them," Harry was ashamed to find that his voice trembled.

"Why is that?"

"Killing little children and innocent people are hardly good qualities to convince someone to like you."

"I hardly agree," Lucius whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry pushed away from him, the full truth of what Lucius said crashing over him like ice cold water. He reminded himself of what a cold hearted bastard Lucius was. It was times like these when Lucius tried to seduce Harry that he forgot of the roles each one played in the world. He hated it when it happened.

"You don't have much of a heart to feel anything anymore. You never had one," Harry said.

A glint of amusement flickered into the silver eyes. "Gryffindors never change. What is it with Gryffindors and love and _feelings_?"

"It proves to us that we're still alive."

Lucius reached up and touched a finger to Harry's lips. "No, love. Feelings are nothing. Power is everything. It courses through your veins and inside you and makes your heart beat. What do you feel when a house elf rushes off to do what you command it to? Or when you make Draco so angry, but you know that he cannot touch you? What do you call that?"

In small voice, surrendering the battle, Harry whispered, "Power."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is at my livejournal since fanfiction doesn't accept NC-17 ratings. My LJ is: 


	3. Chapter 3

Since my 3rd chapter is NC-17 in rating, it will be posted at my livejournal: Enjoy and happy reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Power

Author: Cairo )

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: R

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

Comments: This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are blamed on me. But anyway, I'm only human so of course I would make mistakes.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be posting my fan-fics on the internet?

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first peaceful sleep Harry had since he had been locked in his room. Despite himself, he was content. He knew that there was no possible way that he could feel content when he was with Lucius Malfoy, but his sleep was without nightmares and he had someone near him.

Harry rolled over, but did not pat the bed. The incident with Anton had cruelly crushed that habit from him. He opened his eyes, but no one was in his bed except him. Afraid that it had been all a dream, Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the door, turning the knob. It wasn't locked. Harry turned and noticed that his bathroom door was closed. He pressed his ear against it and heard the shower running. Lucius hadn't gone anywhere, he was just taking a shower. Harry was about to step away from the door and go back to bed when Lucius' voice called.

"Come in, love."

Harry grasped the door knob and turned it. He pushed the door open and stepped into his blue spacious bathroom. The shower was to his left and the bathtub was straight ahead. It was now the shower that he concentrated on. A wet and smirking Lucius looked down on him, his platinum blond hair a darker shade of blond. He extended his hand to Harry. Harry hesitated, then finally accepted it, careful not to trip over the three steps that lead up to the shower.

Lucius held him around the waist and pulled him under the water. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, master," Harry said, wiping the water out of his eyes.

Lucius gave him a knowing smile and Harry cursed himself as he blushed. They had shagged six times. Every time Harry would wake up, afraid that he was alone again, he would turn in Lucius' arms to find that the man was already awake. They would fuck and then Harry would fall asleep. And then he would wake up and the routine would continue. Every time he woke up, he found that Lucius was looking at him. He wondered if the man ever even slept.

Harry reached behind Lucius for the shampoo and poured a generous amount on his hand. He rubbed it into his hair and began to rub his head. Lucius' larger hands took Harry's and pulled them off his head. Lucius then began to gently massage the rich lather into Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes to prevent the shampoo from running into his eyes. He rinsed when Lucius told him to. It was Lucius who applied the conditioner to his hair then washed Harry's body with the sponge. The blond man lingered between Harry's thighs. Harry bit down on a whimper before it could escape when Lucius ran the sponge over it. Gods, he was already half erect.

Lucius looked up at Harry and continued to clean the tan legs. He knew that Harry had come to seek him out, because he was still feeling emotional over his isolation, otherwise Harry would have stayed in bed until Lucius got out of the shower and it was his turn. Over the next few days Harry would never stray far from Lucius, wanting to be reassured that he wasn't going to be locked up any time soon. Lucius enjoyed it immensely, even though Harry would turn red in shame whenever Lucius mentioned it.

"Rinse," Lucius said.

Harry stepped under the shower and washed off the soap and conditioner. Lucius turned off the shower and they both stepped out and grabbed soft warm towels from the rack. Lucius grabbed Harry's towel from him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked rather indignantly.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at him and dried himself off before starting on Harry. Gods, the man was deliberately trying to make him come without actually having sex, Harry thought. He made the towel feel like it was really his hands that were touching Harry all over his body.

Once they were both dried, Lucius dragged Harry back to the room and ordered him to get dressed. Ledais had laid out silver and black robes for him and regular black ones for Lucius. Harry slipped on his boxers and then the robes, his nipples hardening as the cold silk slid over his skin. He brushed his hair. Though Lucius had made him grow it out in an attempt to tame it, his hair was still a bit unruly. Besides, he didn't know why Lucius complained about his wild mess of a hair. The man loved touching it anyway.

With a quick charm, Lucius' hair was dry and shining.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"5:47. Come, dinner is almost served."

Harry followed Lucius out of the room, looking around at the familiar surroundings that he hadn't seen for two weeks. He took so many of the things for granted. Such as the painting of Lucius' great-great-grandfather who spat nasty comments at Harry. Harry would have been happy to have the painting moved to his room during the isolation. Sure he would have been insulted every minute of the day, but at least he would have had someone to talk to.

"Filthy half-blood! Out of my house! Your dirty feet are soiling my grounds!" he cried out.

Harry refrained from retorting, knowing that Lucius would disapprove of him talking back to his great-great-grandfather and possibly punish him again. Harry glared at the portrait and promised himself to do something nasty to the painting. They were in the dining room within ten minutes. He was happy to even see Draco's pointy face and Narcissa's indifference to his presence. He walked to the other end of the table where he always sat. The table was very long and he sat at one end while Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sat at the other. He could not hear a thing they were saying unless they shouted it at him, which they never did. He was only Lucius' consort, not his guest or anything like that.

Instead of ignoring them like they did to him, he beamed at them instead, completely relieved that his punishment was over and he could be among the living again, even though they were the Malfoys. Draco raised his eyebrows at him, but did not comment. Narcissa, as was her style, refused to acknowledge him. Harry talked to the house elves that brought him his food, but they remained silent since they were not supposed to talk while they were serving meals. Still, that did not stop Harry from talking.

Once dinner and dessert were done with, Lucius excused himself from the table and Harry got up from the table as well, following Lucius to his study. His eyes widened when he saw the small pile of presents on the couch. So this was Lucius' surprise for him?

"Master?" he questioned.

Lucius beckoned to him from the armchair. "Come open your birthday presents."

Harry stood there and just stared at the presents. Lucius never gave him any presents. Well, he did give Harry some books for Christmas, but that was about the only time that Lucius ever gave him any gifts.

"You don't want to open them?"

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down, still dazed by the many colorful wrapping paper. Lucius handed him a big square box. Harry slowly tore off the green paper to reveal a white box. Inside the box was a quaffle. Harry sat there holding the quaffle in his hands. Why did Lucius give him a quaffle? He chewed his lip in confusion, then gently set down the quaffle and moved on to a much smaller box. This time it was the golden snitch inside a silver case. Harry's hands shook slightly as he touched the smooth surface of the snitch, memories flooding his mind. He closed his eyes and could still feel the adrenaline that rushed through him whenever he was chasing the snitch.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. He could not see Lucius' expression since Harry's head was bowed and his hair curtained his face. He did not bother to look up at Lucius. He didn't want the man to see the raw pain that he knew was showing on his face. When Lucius didn't answer, Harry picked up another present. Two bludgers. He frowned in bewilderment. A quaffle, a snitch, and now two bludgers. All he was missing now was a...

"Here's your last one." Lucius held out a long, thin package.

Harry swallowed as he took it from him. Could it possibly be a broom? He opened it and revealed a Firebolt. Of course it wasn't the latest model, but it was a broom! He felt overjoyed. He could fly again! He leapt up and threw himself on Lucius.

"Master! Thank you!" he said, planting short kisses on the lips beneath his.

Lucius caught Harry's lips between his before the eager boy could pull away again. Children become so excited when they are given gifts, he thought with a smile. He could taste the pumpkin juice and chocolate in Harry's mouth. He had always known Harry loved Quidditch. Lucius had bought everything from a special store in Diagon Alley. The whole Quidditch set had cost a small fortune and so had Harry's Firebolt, but he didn't care in the least. Harry's need to thank him in any way he could, however, was enough of a repay.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he permitted Harry to pull away. "I have some business I must attend to at the Ministry," he gave Harry a quick kiss on those petal soft lips and rose, setting Harry on his feet.

Harry's heart jumped. Lucius was leaving him alone again? So soon? He swallowed and forced himself not to get so agitated. He could talk to Ledais or Draco if he was feeling near death. But why was Lucius going in to the Ministry so late? Harry wondered, but did not voice it. He was better off not knowing about Lucius' business pertaining to Wizarding Britain. It only reminded Harry of how he had failed to stop him.

"Draco wanted to practice a bit of his flying after dinner," Lucius said.

Harry blinked. Who gives a flying fuck? he thought bitterly. It's not like I'm going to join that ferret.

"There's nobody else you could play Quidditch with," Lucius said, saying exactly what Harry's next thought was. "Draco enjoys competing with you."

Harry gave a cool smile. "I really don't care about your son's joys and woes."

Lucius gave him a cool smile in return. "No, I expect you wouldn't. I won't be home until close to dawn, so don't wait for me." Lucius smirked as Harry's face turned red.

"I wasn't going to," he muttered.

The blond laughed. "Who do you think you're fooling, pet? I know you better than almost anyone alive."

Harry's eyes sparkled in suppressed anger. "That's because you killed my closest friends."

"You're still on about that? Well, you have me now."

"I want _them_ not you."

"Back to the dungeons?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut, panic visible in his eyes. "No, master," he said.

"Come kiss me good-bye."

Harry slowly walked the ten paces to Lucius and stood on his tip-toes to give the man a peck on the lips. Lucius caught him around the waist and pulled him closer for a deep and passionate kiss. The man always tasted of wine and pears, which was quite strange since Harry had never seen Lucius eat a pear before. Harry began to get aroused as Lucius' tongue swept around inside his mouth. He made a small sound of desire in the back of his throat. Lucius pulled away.

"Later, love. I promise," he said and left the study.

Harry went and picked up all his gifts to carry back to his room. It was slow progress since the quaffle kept falling and the bludgers struggled in their cases and he kept tripping over his broom. He finally made it to his room in the East Wing. His mind immediately dredged up memories of his hopelessness, but he crushed them. It would not do well to live on memories.

Ledais was already in his room, putting fresh sheets on his bed. "Hello master. I see Master Lucius is given master his presents."

Harry grunted in reply and dumped them on the table.

"Master does not like them?"

Harry sighed and plopped down on the armchair. "Yes. I get to fly again," he gave another sigh. "How do you deal with these people, Ledais? They're bloody confusing, and they do nothing but spin puzzles."

"Ledais is used to Master Lucius and his family. Ledais knows no different, sir," the elf replied, pulling the sheets.

Harry was suddenly curious about the outside world. Lucius never told him anything going on outside these walls and he was careful to make sure that no newspapers were lying around. Perhaps he hadn't ordered the house elves to withhold news from Harry?

"What's going on out there?"

"Ledais is not sure what Harry Potter means."

Harry vaguely waved a hand. "Out there. In the wizarding world. Outside Malfoy Manor."

Ledais' voice was quiet. "Ledais cannot tell you, master."

All well, it was worth a try. Maybe he could ask Draco? As much as he hated that arsehole, he wanted desparately to know. He quickly got up and grabbed his Firebolt, running out the door. He hoped Draco wasn't done practicing. He slowed down to a walk when he reached the outdoors. Draco would mock him for running. He could hear the git's voice already.

_"Why are you running so fast, Harry? Anxious to see me, are you?"_

Harry snorted. The day he would seek out Draco's company for other pleasures other than information would be the day Harry would fall in love with Lucius.

The Quidditch pitch was in the back of the house near the woods. Enchanted lights arranged every five feet around the pitch lent it light. Harry could see Draco in the air. He entered the pitch and got on his broom, feeling the excitement fill him as he felt the slight vibration of the broom. With a fierce kick off the ground, he went soaring in the air, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of wind touching his hair and making his robes swirl. He had missed this almost as much as he missed doing magic.

He circled the pitch as fast as the broom could go, ignoring the surprised look on Draco's face. He did loops and feints and spins that would have left anybody dizzy, and he was no exception, but he was too busy enjoying flying again to care.

"Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing with a broom?" Draco called down.

"I'm fucking flying!" he yelled back. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Harry flew up and stopped in front of Draco, his cheeks flushed and his breathing rapid.

"How did you get a broom? Did my father give it to you?"

Harry gave him a smug smile that he knew would infuriate the blond. "Yes. He also gave me a quaffle, two bludgers, and a snitch."

Draco scowled. "What the hell are you going to do with all of that? Play a game of Quidditch by yourself?"

He shrugged. "Sure. It could work."

Draco's scowl deepened. He felt jealous anger toward his father. His father had never gotten him anything like that before. The most expensive thing Draco could remember his father getting him was his current broom. Though very expensive, it was not close to what his father had bought Harry. Unbelievable! Treating his consort better than his own son.

"Don't be a fuckwit," he snapped. "Go get the snitch so I can show you that I'm better and faster than you now."

"I need something of you first."

That definitely surprised Draco. Harry never asked him for anything. In fact, Harry tended to avoid Draco at all costs. "What is it?"

Harry drifted closer, his eyes suddenly full of anxiety. "I want to know what's going on out in the wizarding world."

He wanted news, did he? Draco supposed it would be infuriating not to know what was going on around you. Lucius had strictly ordered everyone not to talk of the outside world around Harry. Severe punishment would be the consequence if one did not obey the new Dark Lord. Draco was more than willing to obey, but his defiance reared up in him at the anger of Harry's gifts.

"Do you, Harry? What would you be willing to give me in return if I tell you?"

Of course, how could he forget? Slytherings only gave if they received something in return. "I don't know. What do you want?"

Draco leaned close to whisper. "I want to fuck you in my father's bed."

Harry shivered as he remembered his punishment when he had messed around with Anton. He did not want a repeat. "Sorry, Draco, but you have to pick something else."

"No, that's the only thing I want."

"I can't give it to you," Harry growled. "The last time I fucked someone else he ended up dead."

Draco snorted. "Do you think my own father would kill me rather than his whore?"

"How the hell would I know? You're his son. Surely you know how his perverted mind works?"

"Come on, Potter. He wouldn't know. We were going to fuck at Hogwarts anyway."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered. It had been the day before fifth year had ended. They messed around, but Harry had stopped Draco before Draco could penetrate him. He didn't want Draco to be his first. He wanted someone else that he actually liked. He was convinced that Draco's outrage had driven him to hand him over to Voldemort. But maybe he had planned to do it no matter what.

School ended and he went back to the Dursleys'. Almost two months later he went to Diagon Alley to meet up with Ron and Hermione for a late birthday treat. When he had entered through the Leaky Cauldron, Draco had been there.

"Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Is it any of your business where I am?"

Draco had shrugged. "I have yet to decide. But here's a birthday present."

Harry's seeker reflexes kicked into action at the gold blur Draco threw at him. It was a plastic snitch. A mere children's toy. The snitch was a portkey and he found himself at Riddle Manor. He knew, because he had dreamt of the house so often. The Death Eaters had immediately took away his wand and tied him to a chair while Voldemort ate and conversed with Harry nonchalantly. Lucius had been there. He had had his mask on, but Harry could tell it was him by the way he moved and sat.

"I finally have little Potter in my presence. This time you won't es-" Voldemort had stopped and just sat there as if he was frozen, but his eyes still moved and they were angry and... _fearful._

"Bloody potion," Lucius had said, giving Voldemort a disdainful look. "It was supposed to work within ten minutes of consumation."

The Death Eaters had rushed inside the dining room, but stopped when they saw Lucius pointing his wand at them.

"No one has to die except one person tonight," he said calmly. "This half-breed does not know the true meaning of a pureblood. He has gone mad. He has dedicated all these years to finding Harry Potter, a little boy, just to kill him and has failed every time. My fellow Death Eaters, join me. I know what it means to be a pureblood and will lead you to victory and power. We will rule Wizarding Britain within the year. I will give you everything this half-blood has failed to give you."

The Death Eaters were hesitant as they glanced from Lucius to Voldemort's flaming eyes. There were murmurs among them. Harry had hoped there would be an uproar and they would kill eachother, but of course it didn't come true. Instead one by one they had knelt down to Lucius.

Lucius smiled in triumph. "My followers, let us get rid of this pathetic excuse."

Every Death Eater had drawn their wand and pointed it at Voldemort. As if they had rehearsed it, the _Avada Kedavra_ had been said in unison. The green light had been so blinding Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them again, Voldemort had fallen onto the table. Relief had flooded him, but was quickly replaced by fear as Lucius swept down on him.

"Mr. Potter." He grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look up at him. "What a lovely prize for me."

Harry had struggled to release the cold, bruising fingers from his chin. "Don't touch me!"

Lucius slapped him. "We shall see if you still want that of me in the coming weeks."

Harry had no time to think over what the man had meant by that, because Lucius was suddenly releasing him from his bonds. Harry stayed seated, knowing that it was futile to escape. Lucius grabbed his arms and made him stand up. He then apparated him to Malfoy Manor and had thrown him in the dungeons.

Draco's infuriating smirk brought Harry out of his memory. "I see you remember."

"Yes," Harry hissed. "I remember your betrayal."

"Harry, you cannot betray someone if you were never even loyal to them in the first place. Now don't try to change the subject. Do we have a deal?"

Harry turned his broom around. "No." He aimed for the ground, his overwhelming joy at flying again disappearing. He wanted news, but he did not want it badly enough to be locked up in his room for another two weeks. He landed and began walking toward the castle, light shining out of almost every one of its windows.

Ledais was still in his room, this time cleaning the bathroom.

"Did master enjoy his flying?"

"Yes. How could I not?" Harry listened to the sound of Ledais scrubbing. "Do you tell Lucius what I say to you?"

The sound stopped. "Ledais cannot say."

Harry laid his broom on the table, admiring the shining wood and perfect tail. "That's a yes."

The scrubbing resumed.

"What did they do with the body?"

"Master Lucius ordered the blue-eyed boy back to his father, master."

Harry sat down heavily on the armchair and buried his head in his hands. The pain he must have caused Anton's family. Did the deities have a grudge against him? Everywhere he turned there was death, lies, betrayal, and pain. And the callousness of Lucius to send Anton's corpse back to his family without an explanation. Lucius never explained anything.

"Is there alcohol anywhere?"

"Sir knows that Master Lucius is not allowing Harry Potter to drink," Ledais said in a patient tone.

"Well, fuck him!" Harry yelled. He picked up a glass ornament and threw it at the wall. The sound of shattering glass was so satisfying to his ears that he picked up another and threw it.

"Master!" Ledais appeared beside him, her brown eyes wide. "What is master doing?"

"Gods, I'm so sick of all of this!" He threw anything he could get a hold of. "I hate it! I HATE IT! This bloody manor and everyone in it!" He overturned the table. Everything on it fell to the floor with a soft thud. He cursed the carpet for muffling the sound of breaking he so wanted to hear. "No one tells me what the fuck is going on and I'm sick of it! Why can't they all just burn and rot in hell!" He slumped to the floor, having destroyed about everything in the room.

"Oh master," Ledais whispered. "Master is angry, but master shouldn't break his things. Master Lucius will be angry."

"I don't care." But even as he said it, he knew he did. He hated punishment. "Can't you repair all of it?"

The elf nodded, her ears flopping. "Yes, sir. But Master Lucius can tell when Ledais fixes something."

Harry waved a hand. "Just fix it." He sat there staring at the floor, his temper ebbing away, leaving behind fear and exhaustion. He didn't want to sleep in his room tonight. He would have nightmares of his isolation again. Maybe he would read for a bit and go sleep in one of the many guest rooms.

He wearily got up and began walking to the library. The many torches and candles were already lit, providing the best of light for reading. Harry glanced around briefly at the huge library with books resting neatly on shelves from floor to the high ceiling. He moved the ladder and climbed it almost to the top, carefully scanning for the book he wanted. Here it is, he thought as the title _Vler's 101 Most Effective Quidditch Strategies _flashed at him. He took the red book off the shelf and descended the ladder. He settled into a plush armchair and opened his book.

----------

"We cannot invade Ireland! Our rule over Britain is still not strong enough to risk sending armies over there," Amiens objected, his honey-colored eyes blazing.

Lucius sat back and listened to his generals and their second-in-commands argue. They had been in the meeting for over four hours already. Some of his generals had come up with the propisition of taking over Ireland since it bordered on to Northern Ireland. The others adamantly refused, coming up with the same argument that they were not yet strong enough to risk fighting.

"Ireland has a weak Ministry of Magic," Cassius replied. "We could invade them easily."

Amiens sneered. "That's what the previous Dark Lord thought about England. He never did invade England, did he?"

"No. He was a fool. He spent his years chasing a boy. Lord Lucius is smarter. We took the whole of Britain in less than a year! That is four countries!" Cassius held up four fingers.

"I know how many blood countries are in Britain," Amiens snapped. "We took over each country quickly. The rebels did not have enough time to group and revolt against us. The rebels now are more numerous and keep growing as each month passes. Once the majority of our army is gone, it will make it that much easier for the rebels to try and take back Britain."

Lucius could see that Cassius knew Amiens had a point, but he knew that the proud general would never say it aloud.

"Then send in a spy. Once the spy gets enough information we can move in with much less people," Nott said.

"Fool," Amiens scoffed. "Ireland has three of Europe's most powerful wizards. A mere spy cannot defeat even one, much less three."

"We have two," Cassius said.

"Who?" Nott asked.

"The Dark Lord and his consort," Cassius replied.

"His consort?" one of the second-in-commands snorted.

"His consort," Amiens repeated, glaring at the now-cowering second-in-command, "is Harry Potter. The previous Dark Lord's equal, one of the most powerful wizards of our time."

"I refuse to send him as a spy to Ireland," Lucius said coldly. "He is only seventeen. Powerful, yes, but not quite as intelligent as a spy should be. And his powers are not fully developed. If there is to be a spy sent to Ireland, this spy's intelligence must make up for his or her lack of powerful magic. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," they said.

"Every single one of you will need to find the most clever witch or wizard on our side. I need not remind you that you must be one hundred percent sure of his or her loyalty. I will not tolerate failure. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," they murmured.

"Cassius and Amiens stay behind. The rest are dismissed."

The forty-odd occupants left the room quietly.

Cassius and Amiens were the smartest generals that Lucius had. Amiens was very young, no more than twenty-three. He was loyal, ruthless, and very logical. Cassius was fifty-eight. His long experience of Dark Magic in Scotland was valued greatly by Lucius. The older man was loyal and cunning. It was most unfortunate that the two generals disliked eachother and rarely agreed on anything.

"Tell me of the rebellions."

"We have had three in England in the last month. There was one near the Ministry of Magic in London, one at Hogsmeade, and one in Wiltshire. Eighty-three of your followers were killed in all," Cassius said. "The other three countries sent in reports of twelve rebellions."

"And the leader of these?"

"A man who calls himself Alexander and Hermione Granger, my Lord."

Lucius inwardly sighed. The Mudblood. "She went to school with Draco. Quite the intelligent witch. It's quite a shame she's not a pureblood."

Amiens nodded in agreement. "Yes, my Lord. A true shame."

"Who is this Alexander? I have not heard of him."

"Tara," Amiens said. A witch immediately appeared in the doorway. "Get me the file on Alexander."

She appeared back in two minutes, holding a rather thin folder. She gave it to Amiens and walked out the door.

"He was born in Bulgaria and went to school at Durmstrang. He graduated five years ago at the age of eighteen, so that would make him twenty-three years old right now. His entire family disappeared while they were vacationing in England when he was eight. A witch found him near death on the shore of a lake. She took him home and nursed him back to health and sent him back to Bulgaria where he lived with his relatives. He went to study Arithmancy in Egypt after he graduated and just came to England last spring. There's nothing recorded after his return."

"And out of no where he pops up and decides to rebel against us?" Lucius said coolly.

"We suspect that it might have been Death Eaters who kidnapped his parents and his little sister," Cassius said.

Lucius stood up. "I do not want you to 'suspect', I want it affirmed. Now bring the maps over to me. We must stop these riddiculous rebellions."

----------

Lucius rubbed his temples as he walked to Harry's room. The sun would soon be up, and he was tired. Holding the boy in his arms always gave him a good night's rest. He opened the wooden doors. The fire was burning as usual, but the blue bed did not look disturbed. Frowning, Lucius walked over to the bathroom, but Harry was not in there either. Where the hell did he go? Lucius thought, starting to get angry. Harry rarely slept anywhere but his room and Lucius' when Lucius permitted him to.

"Ledais!" Lucius called.

The elf immediately appeared in front of him with a _pop. _"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"Where is Harry?"

"Master never told Ledais where he is going, Master Lucius."

"Send the house elves to search for him," Lucius ordered.

"Yes, Master Lucius."

The elf disappeared. Lucius went and sat down in the armchair and breathed in the scent of Harry. The smells of his citrus shampoo, earth, and fresh air. Harry always smelled like the outdoors even though sometimes he hadn't been outside for days. Lucius' fingers tingled as they itched to touch tanned skin.

Ledais reappeared. "Master is in the library, Master Lucius."

Lucius left the room. He should have looked there after he hadn't found Harry in his room. The library and the study were Harry's favorite places to read. Lucius opened the double oak doors and stepped into the brightly lit room. His glance swept the room, searching for the mop of unruly black hair. He saw a bit of it peeking from the side of the armchair facing away from him. He closed the doors and walked over to his pet, stopping to admire his beautiful features. He felt his anger ebbing away, for the moment, at the slight crease between the boy's eyebrows when he frowned in his sleep. A book about Quidditch was clutched to his chest and his legs and feet were pulled up on the chair, his head resting against the side of the armchair. Lucius removed the book from Harry's loose grip and sat it on the table. He bent over and picked the boy up, a glimmer of satisfaction showed in his eyes when Harry's hands automatically went to wrap around Lucius' neck. He carefully laid them both on the couch, resting on his side with Harry held to his chest on the long couch.

Harry stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, blinking from the bright light. He looked up into Lucius' silver eyes, his eyes still clouded from sleep. "Master?"

Lucius bent to kiss the lips he had been missing all night while planning out strategies and making compromises. "Yes. Go back to sleep."

Harry mumbled something and unconsciously moved closer to Lucius as he went back to sleep.

Lucius rested his chin on Harry's head and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Power

Author: Cairo )

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: R

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor

Category: angst/general

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever, Harry Potter and any characters related to it. Sad thing really. I could have done so many naughty things to them...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry exulted in flying and doing magic again. If he closed his eyes and pretended that everything wasn't the way they were, he could almost believe that he was back at Hogwarts with his friends. Even though some of the Dark Magic he did left him gasping, he still did them rather too eagerly to his liking. The spells would leave him feeling miserable, but he endured it just so he could live in that moment when he could feel the magic flowing through him just when he was about to cast a spell. He was glad that not all of the spells left him feeling depressed.

Lucius made a schedule for him. He would assign Harry two spells to do a thorough research of. Harry would spend his time in the library from ten until twelve searching for particular spells. He then had lunch break from twelve until one. At exactly one o'clock, he would go to the smaller ballroom on the second floor. Lucius would be there and he would quiz Harry on the spells he had assigned for half an hour. If Harry didn't know the answer to a question, Lucius added an hour on to their practice. They then would practice the spells from 1:30 until four o'clock. If Harry couldn't cast the spells, then they would practice the same spells day after day until he could.

The greatest surprise and delight since he came to Malfoy Manor was when Lucius had given Harry his wand. Not any wand, _his_ wand. The one that he had ever since he was eleven. Harry lovingly stroked it, his fingers remembering every slight bump and curve. He had thought that the Death Eaters had snapped it, but apparently they hadn't. He had stared at Lucius, absolutely speechless. Lucius seemed pleased and that night Harry showed him how appreciative he was. Of course he wasn't allowed to keep the wand. Lucius took it away from him every night after their practice and gave it back to him at the beginning.

Harry remembered that he had stubbornly refused to read anything about the spells Lucius had given him on the first day. He had not known any of the answers. The expression that had been on Lucius' face left Harry's knees feeling weak from fear. Lucius spent the rest of the lesson making Harry read aloud from every book there was in the library on the spells. His throat had become dry and hoarse and he still hadn't been allowed to stop until midnight. To add on to his punishment, Lucius had locked him in a cell in Azkaban for a night where the screams and sobs of others had left him up all night, which was made worse by the fact that the dementors still guarded Azkaban. He had had nightmares about his mother's and father's voices, screaming, sobbing, rotting flesh, and dead bodies for nearly three weeks. Now he threw himself into his studies with a vigor that had left him surprised. He knew that he would rather take three days in the Malfoy dungeons than a night in Azkaban.

Draco would be returning to Hogwarts for his last year the next day. Harry couldn't help the yearning that stabbed at him. Ron, Hermione, and him had made plans in the summer before sixth year on what they would do after graduation. Ron and Harry would train as Aurors while Hermione would pursue more learning in Egypt. Ron had been heartbroken when he heard that Hermione planned to move away. Hermione had laughed affectionately at him and told him that she would only be away for four years and Ron would be too busy training to really notice that she was gone. She would come visit on holidays and once she came back for good, they could buy a house together. Harry remembered sitting there and smiling at them as they stared lovingly at eachother. He had turned away when they kissed, trying to pretend that the tight knot in his stomach wasn't really there. He would find someone in time, he remembered telling himself. They would settle down in a nice house and raise lots of children.

It was that night that Draco came to his room for the first time in months. It was beneath a Malfoy to knock, so Draco just opened the door and walked into the room, making himself comfortable on the couch. He did not even spare Harry a glance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded from the bed where he was playing with the snitch. He would release it and then catch it. He remembered his father had done this when Harry had entered Snape's Pensieve in fifth year.

"I've come to talk to you. It's my last night at home, and I know you'll miss me," Draco said, looking into the fire.

Harry snorted. "Dream what you will."

"Oh come on, Harry. I know you hate me, but you have nobody to practice Quidditch with if I'm not here. I know how much you love challenges," Draco smirked.

"You call yourself a challenge? Even when you had a better broom than me I still caught the snitch before you. You were always so busy trying to get a rise out of me to see the snitch."

"Shall we see if I've changed?" he asked.

"It's almost eleven o'clock. It's too late to fly."

Draco turned around to look at him, the shadows hiding his eyes. "Scared I'll beat you?"

Harry got up and grabbed his broom, clutching the snitch tightly in his hand. He never could back down from Draco. "Shall we go then?"

Draco stood up from the couch. "I'll meet you out in the pitch in ten minutes."

Harry ignored him and began walking to the pitch, wondering how fast Draco's broom really went. He saw men in robes of black with the Malfoy emblem on the chest and stared straight through them. He was just glad they didn't wear white masks. He always thought those masks were pointless. Voldemort called them out by their names anyway.

"It's the Dark Lord's good little slut," a balding man said. "Going off to ride his broom."

Harry gave no indication of even hearing him. He was used to hearing comments more or less along those lines. The stars were out and there were so many of them. He entered the pitch and got on his broom, kicking off of the soft grass and shooting into the air. Draco and him always flew together, even though they rarely talked. Their flying together usually involved flying loops and showing complicated moves to the other. They had practiced with the quaffle and bludgers a few times, but never before with the snitch. It had never seemed right to Harry, even though Draco always wanted to.

He heard another broom under him and looked down to see Draco flying up to him, his hair tied back. He stopped next to Harry, smirking at him.

"Ready Harry?" he said, his white teeth flashing from the lights.

Harry gave him a cold smile. "Whenever you are, Draco."

"Release it and we'll give it a couple of minutes."

Harry unfisted his hand and watched as the snitch rose in the air and disappeared. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal, and his body was tensed for action. Even though Draco was the most arrogant boy Harry had ever had the displeasure of meeting, he had been the only Seeker at Hogwarts that really challenged Harry. Matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin were always the most popular and widely talked about.

"Do you still want to hear news?" Draco said.

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Are you willing to offer it without asking to fuck me?"

A bitter smile touched the pale lips. "Seeing as you're unwilling to do it, yes."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Then what do you want in return?"

"If you beat me, I'll tell you the news with no strings attached. If I win, I can do whatever I want to you. With the exception of fucking."

Harry knew to look for any kinks in the deal. "Deal. But if you should win, you only get me for one hour. And you must not tell any lies or twist any truths. Just tell me the facts and what's been going on ever since your father killed Voldemort."

Draco cringed slightly at the name. "Fine."

He gave the blond an almost feral grin. "Let the competition commence."

Harry flew off, his eyes trained for the snitch. In his mind he could hear Chasers passing the quaffle and the _crack _of the Beaters' clubs as they connected with the bludgers. He could hear the cheering and shouting from the crowd, and above all he could hear the blood rushing in his veins. His eyes moved from one place to another, still flying around. Though playing at night was different and quite fun, he preferred the day.

Draco was flying a couple of metres away from him, twisting this way and that, his eyes always moving. Harry looked at the long poles supporting the orbs of light. The snitch could very well be right next to one of them, but if it was, it would have glinted. Harry was glad that he didn't have his glasses anymore. The lights would have been reflected in his glasses, making it harder to see. Lucius had grabbed them off of his nose and threw it on the ground, stepping on it. He had said they were cheap and reminded him too much of muggles. Harry had been angry and shouted at the man. He had earned three days in the dungeon.

His heart nearly stopped when he spotted a glint of gold. The snitch was hovering right under the middle hoop to his right. Draco was closer, but he hadn't spotted it yet. Harry took off in the opposite direction, going as fast as he could. He could hear Draco close behind him. They were almost side to side. Harry felt a sense of doom when he realized that Draco's broom was very fast. He dived for the ground, mildly wondering if he could still do the Wronski Feint as he hurtled to the ground. Within a foot from the grass, he pulled out of it, spinning about face and flying off again, his broom shaking slightly. He gave a quick glance to goal hoop. The snitch was still there, a bit more out into the open. Harry had to get it before Draco noticed it. How long would it take to trick Draco and give Harry a head start? He couldn't hear Draco behind him, but maybe it was because all he could hear was the air rushing past him.

He abruptly turned his broom towards the snitch, laying flat on his broom handle, urging his broom on. Everything was a blur if he had happened to glance to the sides, but he had no time. His heart beat faster than it had as he heard Draco right behind him. He encouraged his broom with all his might, begging it to not let Draco overtake him. The snitch was just a metre away. Draco was right by his feet now, and moving up. When they were half a metre away from the golden ball, they were neck to neck. Harry saw the snitch move upward and dived down at a slight angle, catching the snitch as it too flew down. He felt utter triumph as he glanced up at Draco who was up high in the air. He had read in a book that if a snitch made a sudden movement upward or downward or in any direction, it would most likely go in the opposite direction. It was not a guarantee, but Harry had bet on it.

The wings stopped fluttering in his hand. Draco flew down next to him, his face absolutely stormy. His eyes were hardening and his mouth was set in a thin line. Harry gave Draco a smile that he knew would rile him.

"Good game, Draco. Even with the better broom, you still couldn't beat me, could you?"

Draco simply glared at him. "It was just luck," his eyes turned curious. "How did you know it would fly down?"

Harry shook his head. "That's my little secret, Draco."

The grey eyes hardened again. "You probably charmed it."

"Yes, I most likely did. The most amazing part is that I did it without a wand." Harry let Draco fume for a few minutes. He leaned back on his broom, looking at the blond. "So what are the news?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "What would you like to know first?"

"Tell me all you can remember from the time Voldemort died."

"My father took over. New recruits from all over came to him, many of them very brilliant. Armies were formed and generals along with them. With the generals' intimate knowledge of Wizarding Britain, they conquered it by the following May. Those who opposed my father and the armies were killed immediately, no questions asked. Leaders were put in charge of each country. Rebellions sprung throughout Britain, but the army always crushed them. One rebellion was so bad in Wales that over a thousand witches and wizards were killed on both sides."

"And the people and land?"

"As they have been, but now my father's side just watches over them to make sure they don't do anything stupid. All the schools were reformed, professors fired and Revs taking the jobs."

"Revs?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Revolutionists, Harry."

"I didn't know your father's followers had a name."

"They're not yet known by that name. Mudbloods were refused to the schools, and those who were in school had the choice of never coming back to the wizarding world or getting killed. Anyway, children graduate with the knowledge of how to cast Dark Magic. That's all they pretty much teach."

"And my friends?"

Draco gave him a cruel look. "They're still attending Hogwarts, though Granger did disappear. Nobody knows where that Mudblood is."

Harry's knuckles turned white as he clutched the broom handle tightly. "And the professors?"

"All gone. They either were killed or ran off. The Rev professors killed Hagrid with the _Avada Kedavra_ when he was feeding those bloody Blast-Ended Skrewts. Good thing, too. I hated that oaf of a gi-"

Harry jumped off his broom and tackled Draco. Thankfully they were only a few feet from the ground. They both landed with a dull thud, ignored by both boys as they punched and kicked at eachother. Harry was so angry. He felt satisfied at the feel of his fist connecting with Draco's stomach. The boy hacked as the air was knocked out of him. Harry took this advantage to punch the blond in the eye. He felt a blinding pain where his nose was. Something warm dripped down to his mouth and he could taste his own blood. He cried out in pain when Draco's elbow hit him in the eye. He saw bright spots. Draco took advantage of Harry's brief state of disorientation to roll them over so that he was on top. He punched Harry everywhere he could reach. Then his hands closed around Harry's throat and squeezed.

Harry began struggling furiously, his air supply cut off. He scratched at Draco's hands, trying to make him release his hold. When that didn't prove successful, Harry retaliated by grabbing a fistful of Draco's Harry and yanking it as hard as he could. Draco fell next to Harry, who punched Draco in the ribs. He grabbed the pale wrist in his hand and twisted, hearing the bone crack. This time it was Draco who howled.

"Don't you ever _ever _talk of my friends like that," Harry hissed as he let go and got up, staring disgustedly down at the face contorted in agony.

"Y-you fucker," Draco said between clenched teeth. "You broke my wrist."

Harry sneered. "Just be glad I didn't break your entire arm and fingers, too." He grabbed his broom out of the air. The snitch had been released during their fight. It was flying somewhere in the pitch, but Harry didn't want to fly up and get it, so he just turned and walked back to the Manor. He never had a physical fight with Draco. They would have verbal spars, but never physical ones at Malfoy Manor. The way he had cruelly said how they had killed made Harry see red. He could imagine Hagrid innocently feeding those monsters he called his pets, and those coward Revs sneaking up on him and casting the _Avada Kedavra_ on him.

Harry carefully swiped at the blood on his upper lip with the sleeve of his robes. He could barely see out of his right eye. It was already swelling up, and his neck was burning. His left shin hurt horribly that he was limping. Draco must have kicked him there.

"Ledais," he said in a voice made hoarse by the fact that Draco had tried to choke him to death.

The house elf appeared in front of him, her eyes growing large. "Master! What happened to you? Is master OK?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Just start my bath."

Ledais rushed off to do what she was told. Harry hobbled to the bathroom. He managed to take his shoes and socks off, but nothing else. He hurt everywhere and his fingers wouldn't cooperate with the small buttons lining the front of his robes.

"Is master wanting Ledais to help?" the elf asked, having filled the tub up and sprinkling some healing powder in the water.

"Please."

Ledais began to nimbly unbutton his robes from the bottom. After she reached his waist, she couldn't unbutton no more, her lack of height making it impossible. Harry would have gladly bent down, but he couldn't bend even if his life depended on it.

"Ledais cannot do no more, master," she said. "Ledais will go get a chair."

Harry looked down at his robes and groaned inwardly at what a mess he was. Blood was on the front of his robes and a glance in the mirror behind him showed him that his nose was still bleeding. His right eye was swelled shut and his throat was red, with Draco's fingers imprinted on it. His left shin had also developed a big bruise. He gulped as Lucius appeared in his bathroom doorway, exuding deadly calm.

"Master," Harry said, looking away from those indifferent eyes.

Lucius did not reply. He moved in front of Harry and proceeded to undo the rest of the buttons of his robes. Harry looked up at him and met his eyes. He looked away again. A calm Lucius in events such as these was never ever good.

Lucius gently took Harry's robes off, tossing it on the floor. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry's boxers and pulled them down to pool at Harry's feet. Harry stepped out of them, completely naked. After almost a year, he still felt shy and vulnerable when Lucius examined him when he was naked. It was riddiculous, really. The silence from Lucius was making Harry's stomach turn in anxiety.

"I-"

"Get in the bath," he cut him off abruptly.

Harry didn't think now was a good time to stubbornly refuse to listen to Lucius. The man looked dangerous as it was. He descended the steps into the warm water. Every part of him that touched the water tingled from the healing powder. Once he was completely in, he ducked his head under the warm water, his nose tingling. When he resurfaced, there were swirls of red in front of him.

"Come here," Lucius commanded. He was kneeling by the side of the tub, a sponge in his hand and his sleeves rolled up to reveal his pale forearms. When Harry was in front of him, he grabbed Harry's arm and began to carefully clean him. He healed Harry's broken nose and stopped the bleeding.

Harry was wary of him. His gentle manner, he knew, contradicted what the man really felt like inside. After all, his consort just had broken his only son's wrist. Lucius dried him off with a towel and Harry obediently put on his bathrobe. He quietly followed Lucius back into his room, sitting down on the couch when Lucius waved his hand at it. He nervously chewed on his lower lip as Lucius went to stand in front of him. Harry reluctantly looked up at him. His expression was still calm, but Harry could see fire growing behind those eyes.

"Master-"

"Have I given you permission to speak?" he asked coldly.

"No, sir."

"Tell me what happened."

Harry told him everything. He hoped Draco got into huge trouble. The fucking bastard deserved it. But he doubted that Draco would be punished that severely. He had found out that Lucius denied Draco very little. No wonder the boy was so spoiled and arrogant.

"You had him tell you of the news of the wizarding world?"

Harry nodded.

"I see."

Harry stared at him in shock. "What do you meant 'I see'? That's it? You're not going to punish him for telling me?"

"No. He will not be punished. You tricked him into it."

"I did not!" Harry cried. "He knew exactly what was going on. He was never misled."

"He needs no more punishment. You jumped on him and he fell off his broom where you proceeded to punch him."

"But he insulted Hagrid!"

"So you attacked him because he insulted that oaf?"

Harry's cheeks reddened in indignation. "He's not an oaf."

"He is whatever I call him," Lucius snapped, his eyes glowing dangerously.

Harry snapped his mouth shut.

"You broke Draco's wrist. The family mediwitch had to be called. It's going to take a week to heal and he cannot play Quidditch until October."

"He sucks at it, anyway," Harry said.

Lucius gripped Harry's jaw with fingers made of iron. "Do not provoke me, boy. You have caused enough trouble."

Harry felt as if Lucius was going to crush his jaw if he didn't let go soon. He let out a little whimper of pain which went unnoticed by Lucius.

"No more magic."

"But--"

"Silence!" his eyes were absolutely burning. "You will spend your days in the library studying until I deem you have learned your lesson. No more flying until Christmas. And you will apologize to Draco face to face before he leaves for Hogwarts."

Harry's good eye widened. "Apologize to him? He should apologize to _me_!"

Lucius tightened his grip even more. Harry closed his eye. "He will not apologize to you. A Malfoy never apologizes to a whore."

Harry's eye snapped open. Never before had Lucius called him that. He implied it at times by his actions, but never before had it said it out loud. As ludicrous as it sounded, it was insulting coming from Lucius' mouth.

"Now get up and go apologize to him."

He rubbed his jaw when Lucius let go. He reluctantly got up and went to Draco's room on the other side of the Manor. The idiot was in bed, moaning to Narcissa who was sitting beside the bed. Narcissa turned to look at Harry, her blue eyes cold and hating.

"Get him out of our son's room," she said.

"He came here to apologize," Lucius said, going to stand beside her.

Harry glanced at them both. They were looking at him expectantly, and Draco had gone quiet, looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry didn't want to apologize in front of Lucius and Narcissa. He inwardly shrugged. He could say sorry and not mean it. His feet carried him to Draco's bed. He looked down into grey eyes and he felt a hot surge of anger, but did not show it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" Draco asked, looking gleeful at Harry's murderous expression and the bruises that Draco had given him.

"For beating you up and breaking your wrist."

Draco regarded him silently. "Indeed," was all he said.

Harry turned and left, tired and angry. His room was pleasantly warm. He went to lay down on his bed, goosebumps arising on his flesh from the cool sheets. Merlin, these privileges that Lucius took away from him when he disobeyed him reminded Harry of a parent punishing their child. He buried his head in the pillow and gave a strangled laugh. What a twisted world he lived in. The gods were probably laughing at him.

Much later he heard his door open, but did not turn to see. He knew who it was. He heard the rustling of clothes and then his mattress sagged. Lucius grabbed his shoulder and turned him onto his back. Harry stared at the ceiling, not meeting his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife and son?" he asked. "It's your son's last night here."

"Look at me."

Harry turned his eye to him, hating that one of his eyes was swelled shut.

"I've only come for a quick fuck, love." Lucius bent down and kissed him.

"You made me what I am," Harry said quietly when Lucius finally pulled away from his unresponsive lips. "If you say I'm a whore, then you have no one but yourself to give credit to."

The bastard was clearly amused. "Then much credit is ado to me."

"Why didn't you kill me? Why have you kept me?"

The man laughed. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "How could I kill such a pretty thing? Your innocence begged me to corrupt it, and your purity pleaded for me to taint it. How could I not? I did not think that you should die and be at peace while I lived in this world. You are also a trophy of my defeat of the former Dark Lord. To be paraded around and shown to all that I can have what cannot be touched."

Harry's nails dug into his palms. "What will you do when you're bored with me? Kill me?"

"Oh no, love. I will never kill you. If I should ever be bored of you, I would simply lock you in the dungeons until you are long and forgotten, but not dead. Oh no, Harry. You will continue living until I die."

"I hate you."

Lucius caressed Harry's cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It makes it all the sweeter when you surrender to me night after night in my bed or yours or anywhere else." He gave Harry a cold smile. "Does it matter? No, because it pleases me to know that you will always surrender to me."

Harry closed his eye and drowned out his face, loathing the man for being right.


	6. Chapter 6

I have added the 6th chapter to this fic. It's NC-17 in rating so it's at my LJ: http: 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Power

Author: Cairo R

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

Draco came home for Halloween for the annual Masquerade Ball. The house elves were everywhere during the day, rushing off to do what their mistress wanted done. It was times like these when Narcissa spoke the most. She planned the party so thoroughly and had excellent taste in decorations. The main ballroom was turned into a scene that depicted the sea. The marble floor was transfigured so that it looked as if one was stepping on water. The ceiling was charmed to look like water ripples, and the water really did ripple, reflecting its waves all around the room. Rounded aquariums were brought in and set at intervals against the walls. These aquariums were filled with exotic and tropical fish that Harry had never seen before. The most extraordinary thing was held at the center of the room. A very large tube containing water was set in the middle of the ballroom, and in that tube was a beautiful mermaid with curly golden hair and eyes of the deepest green.

The first time Harry had ever seen her, he had nearly knocked over a glass statue in the ballroom. He was so used to thinking that all mermaids were ugly like the ones that lived in the Great Lake at Hogwarts. He had walked up to the tube and put his hand against the cold glass. The mermaid had looked at him curiously through eyes that were shades darker than his own. She swam up to him with a flick of her green tail, and then had put her white hand against his. Her hair looked as if it was charmed so that strands of it constantly covered her breasts.

"What's your name?" Harry had asked quietly.

The mermaid had replied in her own language, causing Harry's eardrums to ache slightly.

"Are you a prisoner, too?"

She smiled at him.

He had no idea why he was talking to her. It wasn't like she understood him. But still, he had never seen a beautiful mermaid before. "What's it like swimming all day?" he smiled rather ruefully. "You really wouldn't know, would you? You don't know any different."

The mermaid continued to look blankly at him, her pink lips twisted into an innocent smile.

Harry wasn't allowed to go to the ball, not that he really wanted to anyway. He planned to go in the library and read some Quidditch books, since spell books were what he always read. The house elves brought his dinner up to the library at seven. At around 8:30 he could hear the guests arriving. Just as he was a third way into the book, someone opened the doors. He sat up and looked over the top of his armchair. He could see a pale blond head walking his way.

"I've brought you company, pet," Lucius said.

Harry quickly stood up to see who it was. His mouth fell open. "Lavender?"

She was standing next to Lucius in a rather revealing robe, her blond hair falling around her shoulders. She gave him a tiny smile.

"Do be a good host," Lucius said and left the library, closing the wooden doors behind him.

The two just stood and stared at eachother.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Lavender moved slowly to sit down on the couch. "I'm a Death Eater's whore."

"Oh," Harry said lamely. "Is he... treating you OK?"

Lavender shrugged. "I suppose so. I get to eat everyday and he only beats me when he's mad at me which is about four times a day."

Kind of sounds like my life, Harry thought. "How did you get to be- er-" he stopped, blushing foolishly. Wasn't it past the time for blushing?

Lavender turned to face him and gave him a humourless smile. "To be a Death Eater's whore, you mean? Draco turned me over for revenge. I wouldn't mess with him at the end of fourth year."

"And your master?"

"MacNair."

Harry shuddered. That man was horrible. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Conversation ceased after that. Harry went back to reading and Lavender walked around the library, looking at everything. She was so different from what he remembered. She used to be cheerful and chatter incessantly, but now she was so quiet and seemed to be made of depression. Harry had to admit that his life was much better when compared to hers. MacNair beat her four times a day. Lucius only punished him when Harry did something that displeased him greatly. And he certainly didn't make him dress so horribly.

"Give me a tour of Malfoy Manor?" Lavender asked.

Harry agreed. He was allowed everywhere in the Manor and knew it well. They visited every room except for the dungeons and the main ballroom. When Harry showed Lavender his room, he was surprised to see her awe struck face.

"This is your room?" she said dubiously.

"Er- yes," he said.

Lavender gazed everywhere, touching his bed, chair, and everything else. "It's huge. It's so nice. And your bathtub certainly looks inviting. Satin bedsheets, marble bathroom, velvet furniture," she sighed wistfully. "My room is either a cell or his bed, depending on his mood."

Harry kept silent, uncertain how he should react to that. He couldn't imagine spending his days in a cell. A tiny voice in his head scolded him for thinking he had it so bad when Lavender had it much worse.

Dead blue eyes met his. "Show me the garden. I heard it's very beautiful."

Harry happily obeyed, wanting to get out of his room to stop Lavender from getting that covetous look in her eyes. She fawned over the surreal effect the torches along the path cast on the flowers. Harry left Lavender to admire the roses near the stairs. His hand brushed against the flowers as he passed by them, enjoying the velvet-like feeling. He could hear the fountain to his left and could spot the torches surrounding it through the trees. He turned around and went back to where he had left Lavender, only to stop dead when he saw her against the wall, her legs wrapped around a man's waist. Somehow he knew it was MacNair. He could hear her whimper with every upward thrust. He quickly turned away and ran to the fountain. The sight had made him disgustingly aroused. Why was he? Did he get off on watching someone practically being raped?

He knelt near the fountain and splashed the cold water onto his face, the air making his soaked skin tingle. Someone cleared their throat. He quickly stood up and turned to see Amiens standing there and looking at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room, Harry Potter?" he said.

Harry held his head up. "I can be where ever I want to be. Aren't you supposed to be in the ballroom?"

Amiens shook his head. "Such a sharp tongue. How are your lessons?"

"Fine."

"Fine? I do not know the meaning."

Harry glared. "They're good. I'm passing with marks that would make you faint."

Amiens gave him a laughing smile. "I suppose I would."

Harry was suspicious. "Why are you out here? And why are you talking to me?"

"I have as much right as you to be where ever I want to be. My master also never told me that I couldn't speak to you."

"Well, he never told me that I couldn't speak to you either," Harry said rather nastily. "I just don't want to." He turned and began taking a different path to the house. He felt something hit him and suddenly couldn't move. He could hear footsteps.

"He did not teach you to mind your manners real well, did he?" Amiens said as he stepped in front of him.

"I demand you take this off of me," Harry said.

"Do you think I listen to the wants of a mere consort? I rarely even listen to people of my station. You are arrogant, do you know that? The Dark Lord has given you too many privileges. I would like to see you broken and that sharp tongue of yours silenced. The epitome of freedom and everything that's right in the Wizarding World reduced to nothing but an irreparable broken toy. What a lovely picture you would make, Harry Potter."

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "Your fantasies will never come true."

Amiens gave him a grim smile. "Don't you know better than to say 'never'? I am Lord Lucius' best general. He would grant me anything."

"He would never turn me over to you!" Harry said.

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes," Harry hissed. "He killed the last person who touched me."

"Ah," Amiens nodded as if he understood exactly what Harry was talking about. Perhaps he did. "But that person had no significance to Lord Lucius. Without me, Lucius would not be able to control Great Britain."

Harry swallowed, a niggling feeling in his gut telling him that what Amiens said could possibly be true. But would Lucius really give him over to Amiens? "You lie," he choked out. "You'll never get me!"

Amiens lightly touched his scar, sending a shudder through Harry like he did last time. "What a prized possession you would make."

"Let me go," Harry said.

He leaned close to whisper in his ear, "If I cannot have you, then I shall take Lucius."

Harry's insides twisted in fear. "He doesn't want you. If he had, he would have taken you by now."

Amiens moved away and looked him in his eyes. "Even you do not believe that he doesn't want me. I can see the looks he gives me. And once he gets me, do you know what will happen to you? Of course you do. I can see the fear in your eyes. You'll be disposed of. Perhaps locked in the dungeons, never to be released again."

"He doesn't want you," Harry repeated, more to convince himself.

Amiens just smiled at him. "What will your choice be, Harry?"

Harry had no doubt that Amiens could seduce Lucius. The man was extremely handsome, smart, and cruel. The kind of things Lucius liked. And Harry felt frightened and helpless, feelings he hated. "How do I know you won't turn Lucius against me?"

"As long as you do everything I tell you to, I will not betray you."

"I don't believe you."

He crossed his heart. "I swear on my death."

Harry had no choice but to agree with him. He didn't believe him, but what would be the point anyway? He nodded.

"Only you can betray yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"There is someone always watching your every move. Be careful." Amiens released him from the spell. He grabbed Harry's arm before he could run. His mouth met Harry's in too chaste a kiss coming from such a man. Harry wiped his mouth and received a slap. "Don't you dare do that again."

Harry's eyes filled with rage. "Won't the spy see this and report it?"

"It's nothing I can not fix. Now go."

Harry turned and ran, back to his room and away from all that had happened tonight. Why did these people seemed so intent on damaging in any way they could? Harry gave a strangled laugh. Because I'm bloody Harry Potter, he thought.

Lucius didn't come to him that night. He did that sometimes. Harry slept all night, waking up as the sun touched his face. He got up, showered, and changed. As he was pulling on his socks, he heard a noise. Thinking it was one of the house elves, he ignored it. He heard it again. He got up to investigate. The noise was coming from the main floor. He glanced over the banister and saw one of Lucius' followers struggling to contain a small boy. He was forced into action when the man backhanded the boy, sending the boy reeling and crying out.

"How dare you hit him!" he cried out as he went to help the crying boy. He was about six years old with dark hair and matching eyes. His face was tear streaked, and his robes torn and dirty. He clung to Harry's neck, crying loudly. Harry attempted to comfort him, by whispering words in his ear.

"Let him go, you whore," the man snapped.

"No," Harry said. "How could you hit a six year old? What orders have you from your master?"

"He told me to get rid of him," the man pointed to the boy.

"Get rid of him?" Harry said indignantly. "He ordered you to kill a _boy_?"

The man sneered. "We kill _babies_, Potter. What is a six year old to us?"

Harry picked the boy up, carrying him toward the stairs.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" the man asked angrily.

"I am not letting you kill him."

"How dare you, you impertinent brat. _Cru-_"

Harry braced himself for the curse, but it never came. He turned around and saw Lucius pointing his wand at the man who was unconscious on the floor. Harry held tighter on to the small body.

"Put him down," Lucius commanded.

"No."

"Now."

Harry looked at him for a short moment before carefully setting the boy on his feet, his small hands holding onto Harry's. He hid behind Harry's robes, looking wide-eyed at Lucius.

"You can't kill him."

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do," Lucius said, lowering his wand and stepping over the body. "Now give him to me."

"You can't kill him," Harry said, his voice trembling. "He's only six."

"Give him to me or I will lock you in the dungeons for a week."

Harry's hands began to sweat. He couldn't hand the boy over to be killed, even if it meant seven days' worth of torture. He stared determindedly into cold eyes. "No."

"What?"

"I said no."

Lucius grabbed his arm, squeezing it painfully tight. "How dare you disrespect me," he hissed. He jerked on his arm. "Give me the boy."

Harry winced as the fingers dug into his flesh. "I won't let you kill him."

"Such a self-sacrificing hero," he said. "Like I know you to be. Would you rather die in place of this boy you don't even know?"

Harry met his eyes defiantly. "Yes."

"Then you are a fool," Lucius said. "I could just kill you and then him."

"Do it," Harry said, a clear challenge in his voice, knowing that it was dangerous to test him. The boy pressed himself against Harry. Harry yelled as he was magically ripped from the boy and thrown across the hall.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Harry screamed as he watched the green light envelope the boy. The small body crumpled to the ground, the dark eyes still wide. Harry picked himself off the floor and went to kneel next to the lifeless body. He was trembling horribly. Lucius had never killed a child in front of him before.

"Get away from him," he said.

Harry could do nothing but stare at the little boy. He had been just an innocent child. How cold-hearted the man must be.

He was wrenched from the floor and steered toward his room. He stumbled in a daze, unable to believe what had just transpired on the main floor. He dimly was aware that his robes were torn from his body. An agonizing pain tore at him, and he knew that Lucius had entered him. He cried out and felt Lucius thrusting into him. He heard himself come with a shout. He felt so detached from his body, as if he was floating above them and watching a seventeen year old boy getting fucked by the Dark Lord.

He laid still when Lucius came. There was no reaction when fingers grabbed at his hair.

"Snap out of it," Lucius ordered. "You didn't even know him." Lucius saw dead eyes staring through him. Had the death of that little boy affect his pet that much? Harry had never been like this before. But no matter how he talked to him and what he said and even when he hit him, there was no reaction from the body beneath his. Lucius dressed and left, disgusted.

Harry curled around his pillow and stared out the window, his eyes prickling. He rarely cried except when Lucius locked him in the dungeons. He loathed the man so much that it made his heart burn and his nerves tingle. That bastard. How could he?

"Is master OK?" Ledais asked, coming to stand in front of him. She rubbed soothingly on his arm.

"When have I been OK?" Harry asked, burying his face in the pillow and sobbing.

"Oh master," Ledais said, sounding infinitely sad. "You is knowing better than sticking your nose in Master Lucius' business. Master would be more happy if he had stayed up in his room."

Harry only cried more, trying to mute out his cries with the pillow. Harry cried himself to sleep, curled into a fetal position, clutching the pillow to his face. Ledais waited until she was sure he was in a deep sleep. She carefully untangled his fingers and moved his head so he wouldn't suffocate. Really, the boy was much too young and innocent to see what her Master did with his time.

The splendid breakfast prepared especially in honor of Draco's last day at home was left uneaten on the other end of the table. Draco kept quiet from asking his father where Harry was. His father had been in an awful temper since yesterday. He seemed occupied and ate mechanically. His mother was wise in keeping her mouth shut, not that she really talked much to begin with. Lucius left the table when breakfast was done without a word. Draco excused himself and went to visit Harry, wondering where the boy was. He never missed a meal with them.

The doors were shut, but not locked. Draco opened it slowly and looked around the room. Harry was sitting curled up in a chair near the window, still in his nightclothes and his hair mussy.

"What is it, Harry? An owl ran into your Firebolt and destroyed it?"

"I am in no mood, Draco," Harry said softly.

Draco had never heard Harry sound so exposed before. He looked submissive.

"What happened?"

"What do you care?"

Draco shrugged even though Harry couldn't see him. "I'm curious."

Harry didn't answer for a while. "Why don't you ask your bastard of a father what happened? Or won't your father tell you?"

Draco turned angry. It was true, but he wasn't about to say so. He left the room.

Harry didn't turn up for lunch or dinner. The house elves brought trays of food back from upstairs, untouched. Lucius asked Ledais what Harry had been doing all day.

"Harry Potter has been staring out the window all day, sir. Ledais is trying to make master eat, but master is not obeying. Master is silent, sir," Ledais said.

Lucius left to go up to Harry's room. He was getting annoyed at the boy. He would not tolerate this and would put a stop to it.

The fire was the only source of light in the room. Harry was sitting in a chair in front of the window that showed him a view of the night sky. Lucius walked angrily over to him, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him roughly to his feet. Harry's hand instinctively went to Lucius' chest to balance himself.

"Stop this nonsense immediately!" Lucius said, squeezing his wrist.

Harry glared up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Have you decided that I can not look out my window?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Harry futilely tried to loosen Lucius' hold. He felt as if his bones would crush. "No I don't! Now let go of me!"

Lucius tugged hard on his arm, causing Harry to stop struggling. "Do not try to play your deny games with me, boy. You have been sulking up here all day. You have eaten nothing and have not moved from that chair. I will not take this."

"You expect me to forget about the little boy at your command?" Harry spat.

"It was only a boy," Lucius hissed. "Many younger than him have died by my followers' hands. What makes you mourn his death more than the rest?"

"You killed him in front of me!" Harry yelled. He began struggling again. "How could you? How could you?" To his utter horror, he found tears running down his face.

"If you would have obeyed me, none of this would of happened."

Harry knew that his physical fight with Lucius was a losing one. The man was much stronger than he was so he settled for looking hatefully at him. "You killed him for no reason."

"Revenge. His parents were the leaders of a revolt so I killed them and I thought their boy would like to join them in death."

Harry's eyes welled up again. "You heartless bastard."

Lucius suddenly realized how tight a hold he had on Harry's thin wrist and let go. He could see his fingers on it and knew it would bruise. Harry cradled his wrist to his chest, his eyes wonderfully brilliant with unshed tears. How Lucius loved them. They were exquisite when he cried.

"Come, pet, you know how it is. Surely you miss your parents?"

"Don't you dare talk about them! You have no right!"

"Wouldn't you want to join your parents?"

"I have no reason to die."

"No matter how much you enjoy living, there's still a part of you that wishes you were dead so you could see them. Am I right, Harry? That little part of you wants to end your life."

"Don't talk as if you know me," Harry snarled.

Lucius smirked. "I know you better than anyone, love."

The audacity of the man to smile at him and say that he knew Harry through and through was enough to send Harry launching at the man. They both fell back to the carpet. Harry took the opportunity of brief confusion to punch the man in the face. Unfortunately that was the only hit he got in, because the next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground, his hands held above his head. His anger died away at the absolute fury on Lucius' face. That was the first time he ever hit Lucius and he knew it would be the last.

"You dare to hit me?"

Harry cried out as he was hit hard on his cheek. He bit his lip and could taste his blood. Lucius got off of him and Harry quickly made to get up, but his body was hit with excruciating pain that he knew was the Cruciatus. He blacked out from the pain and was brought back to conscious by the Ennervate spell. Again Lucius cast it on him and again Harry fainted. The third time he was brought back, he begged.

"Please master, please," he said through a voice rough from screaming. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please master, no more. I swear I'll never do it again. Please don't cast the Cruciatus on me." He began to cry uncontrollably, his sobs wracking his entire pain-filled frame. He felt a strange sensation, but was too occupied crying to see what it was. When he next became aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was being floated down to the dungeons. He was in no shape to deal with the Dark Magic of the dungeons and more pain.

"Master, no!" he screamed. He couldn't struggle. He was in a body bind. "No, no, no! Master, please!" He was lowered to the cold stone floor. Only when his door was shut did Lucius permit him to move. Harry threw himself at the cell door, tugging on the bars. "Master, please master, no." He made an effort to grab Lucius, but the man was too far away from the door.

"I will return in two weeks."

Harry turned cold. He never _ever _was left in the dungeons for two weeks. He couldn't imagine the horrors he would dream of.

Lucius began walking up the stairs, hearing Harry's desperate cries of "Master". The boy had gone too far. Much too far. And now he needed to be taught a lesson that would stay with him for as long as he lived.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Power

Author: Cairo R

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

IMPORTANT: The unedited version of this chapter can be found at my livejournal. The address is on my profiles page.

"Where is that delightful consort of yours?" Amiens asked as he entered Lucius' study four days later.

Normally anyone who would dare to speak of Harry in such a way would be screaming in pain on the floor, but Amiens was an exception. He was Lucius' equal and he knew it. Lucius needed him if he expected to rule Wizarding Britain.

Lucius looked up from the map he was studying. "Down in the dungeons."

Amiens poured himself some brandy. "What did he do this time?"

"His usual insolence," Lucius replied, turning back to his map.

"You are much too lenient with the boy, my Lord," Amiens said. He took a seat facing Lucius. "One would think you want him more as a lover rather than a prisoner."

"Why the sudden interest, Amiens?"

Amiens shrugged. "Reasons, my Lord."

Lucius hmmed, but did not say nothing more. He knew that Amiens held interest in Harry on some level. He knew that Harry had an innocence that begged to be destroyed. That was why so many wanted to possess him and destroy it any way they could. They didn't seem to understand that his innocence refused to be spoiled. Lucius had already known that.

"How long is he in for this time?"

"Two weeks."

Amiens raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure he's not going to go mad?"

Lucius looked up at him. "The boy is stronger than he looks."

"You know his mental health is not the best. Those Dark spells you have in his cells are going to wear him down more than usual, especially if he's exposed to it for fourteen days."

"I am aware of that, Amiens," Lucius said, his voice hinting at his impatience.

Amiens dropped the subject, knowing it was never good if Lucius got annoyed. The man seemed to be more so when ever Harry was locked up. It seemed in Amiens' opinion that Lucius was too obsessed with Harry.

"My second-in-command reported that there have been rumours that Granger is trying to find Potter."

"The wards would burn her before she could take another step," Lucius said.

My, the man was smart. "There might be a spy among your followers, my Lord."

Lucius' look told Amiens that he had already suspected. Conversation was steered to Ireland.

Lucius went down to the dungeons the next night. He knew that Amiens was right. Harry would be raving mad if he was left in there for two weeks. Lucius was one to never go back on his punishments, but he didn't want his pet crazy.

Screaming echoed off the walls, piercing Lucius' ears. He reached Harry's cell and looked inside. All he could make out was Harry's huddled form in the corner, howling as he thrashed around. Ah, he was dreaming. Forced to dream his worst fears every single time he fell asleep.

Lucius unlocked the door and stepped onto the dirt floor. He wrinkled his nose at the rank smell. He smiled at the chains on the wall. Harry had been chained to that once a day for hours at a time. The boy seemed to prefer it to sleeping. He touched Harry on the arm. The howling stopped and he shot forward, almost knocking Lucius over. He gave a quick look around, as if he wasn't sure where he was. Realization and memories shown on his face in the dim light and his gaze snapped to Lucius. Long arms wrapped around Lucius' waist and a head rested against his chest.

"Have you come to take me away, master?" he asked in a wretched voice, husky from yelling out while he dreamed. Harry could hear Lucius' heartbeat.

Lucius did not touch him, looking in disdain at the filth covering Harry. "Come, pet. We must get you cleaned up."

Harry let go and stood up, making sure to keep close to Lucius as they began walking. He kept feeling as if something was in the shadows and was ready to jump out at him any moment. He wasn't sure how long he had been down here. Time in the outside world seemed irrelevant when you were dreaming. He knew it would be weeks until his mind stopped dredging up his nightmares.

Lucius immediately ordered him to get in the tub when he entered his room. Harry reveled in finally getting clean after a week. He washed off the grime and excess blood sticking to him. His skin looked delightfully clean and his hair was soft. Lucius drained the tub and refilled it with clean water. Harry turned on the tap for almond-cherry scented bubbles. The movement of water behind him meant that Lucius had got into the tub as well. He walked up to Harry, the water moving gently against his waist. A strong hand wrapped around Harry's waist and a hungry mouth attacked his still wet neck. Harry could feel his body's instaneous response. His blood quickened and his cock hardened.

Professor Alucard was once again there to teach him. Lessons with Lucius involved controlling the fire with his mind. It had been almost over a month and still he could not do it. Amiens was there to teach him when Lucius was away. Harry found himself preferring Amiens over Lucius. Amiens was more patient than Lucius and certainly knew how to teach. So far the man had not acted on his proposal in the garden on Halloween night. Thinking that Amiens had lost his nerve, Harry began to relax and concentrate on the lesson instead of wondering when Amiens was going to make his move.

One day, as he was gathering his books to leave, Amiens whispered a word that made him freeze. Harry spun around, his eyes searching Amiens' face to see if he had really said it or he was just imagining it. A self-satisfied smile was on the man's lips. His honey eyes laughed at him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he said.

Knowing that he would just deny saying anything, Harry kept silent and began gathering his books again. Again he hear Amiens whisper. He faced the dark blond.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" If Harry hadn't been one hundred percent sure it had been Amiens who said it, the totally puzzled expression on Amiens' face would have dissuaded him from the notion.

"You said Granger," Harry said, his books completely forgotten as he moved closer to the taller man. "What do you know about her?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You do!" Harry insisted when Amiens turned away to fetch his cloak. He moved in front of him so he could look into his eyes. "Please, tell me what you know about her."

Amiens buttoned his cloak. "I do not know this Granger."

Harry grabbed Amiens' arm, his eyes imploring. "Please, Amiens. I-Is she OK? She's still alive, isn't she? Is she well? The Revolutionists don't have her, do they?"

Amiens leaned down to kiss him. Harry allowed this for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Now, now, Harry," Amiens tutted, "how do you expect me to tell you anything if you recoil from my touch?"

"Just tell me!" Harry said franticly.

Amiens searched his face, then tugged his arm out of Harry's hand. He walked to the doors, saying over his shoulder, "It is rather difficult to track her. She's a clever witch."

Harry was in the study, reading aloud from a tome describing the history of Rasputin, a monk who lived during Czar Nicholas' reign. Apparently the man was a wizard. How else would he have stopped the czar's son Alex from bleeding to death all those times?

He stopped to take a drink of water, his throat feeling as if he had swallowed sandpaper. Lucius had demanded that he read out loud. The man wasn't even listening, Harry thought bitterly. He was bent over a scroll on his desk. Harry wondered how long it would take Lucius to realize that Harry had stopped reading.

"Continue," the blond said.

Obviously he was listening on some extent. Harry obeyed. The book was horribly long and boring. What was he expected to learn from this? Who really cared about a man who lived over eighty years ago and was stupid enough to get executed? You would think he would have apparated somewhere safe, the fool.

He began to make more frequent sips from his water, his voice tired and his throat hurt. Well, he certainly wouldn't torture himself just because Lucius told him to. He set the book down and waited until Lucius looked up.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to read anymore. My throat hurts."

"That is why the water is there. You will continue."

"You're not even listening!" Harry said, glaring. "What's the point of this anyway?"

"Education."

"Well Rasputin is not teaching me anything except never to cast magic around muggles," Harry said.

Lucius' lips turned down. "It teaches you that wizards and muggles will never be able to live together."

Harry had to admit he had a point. "Can I go outside? This book is boring."

"You will finish the book."

"But I've been reading ever since dinner ended. It's 9:30. Can't I go outside? It's snowing. I promise I'll finish the book tomorrow."

Grey eyes regarded him for a moment. "I expect you back inside within an hour."

Harry closed his book and jumped up from the couch. He ran out of the study to his room. A heavy robe replaced his regular robes. He put on his warmest cloak, scarf, and gloves and headed outside. The snow was falling thickly and there was already at least three inches of snow on the ground. Everything was white. Harry walked around the Manor to the garden, dusting the snow off a bench and sitting down. He closed his eyes and felt the snow melt as it touched his skin. He always loved it when it snowed, especially if it was the first snow fall of the winter.

A noise of dead branches hitting eachother made him open his eyes. He looked toward the direction the sound had come from, but he didn't see anyone. He stood up and went to see what it was. He couldn't find anything. Maybe it had been an animal. Shrugging, he turned back. A hand suddenly grabbed him. His yell was cut off by a gloved hand over his mouth. He could tell that it was a male by the feel of the body.

"Well, well," a voice said in his ear, his breath coming out in clouds and blowing past Harry. "It's about time. I have been waiting days for you. Now my patience has paid off."

Harry struggled to break free. Something sharp and pointy jabbed him in the back.

"You wouldn't want to die so soon, would you? I still haven't had my revenge yet."

Harry's heart beat in fear. Who was this man? He was distracted from his thoughts when ropes bound his hand and feet tightly. The snow stung his face as he fell face-first into the snow. He rolled over and opened his mouth to scream. He felt his throat close up and could not make a sound no matter how hard he tried. He looked up to see the man pointing his wand at him, a crazed smile visible in the lights from the garden. With shadows hiding parts of his face, the man truly looked daunting. He bent down next to Harry's head.

"You horrible little half-blood. You took away my son."

Harry's eyes met blue ones and froze. His son? Oh Merlin, this man had come to get revenge for Anton. Now that he really looked at him, Harry realized that it was an older version of Anton's face. He began struggling even more, trying to move away from him.

A satisfied smile crossed the man's face. "Oh, so you remember. He was my only son. Of course you'll die. A death for a death, am I right? Let's see how I should begin. I think breaking a few of your bones will do." The man pointed his wand at Harry's right leg and muttered a spell.

Harry's scream stayed locked in his throat as the blinding pain rushed to his brain. The pain seemed to be made worse by the fact that he couldn't cry out. Tears welled up in his eyes as he breathed heavily. He began writhing on the ground when the man aimed his wand at his other leg and said the same spell. His tears were flowing down his face fast now. All he could feel of his legs was excruciating pain. He could not move them and he didn't want to. He could feel a rib breaking. Then another and another. He couldn't breathe no more. It was so hard to draw a breath. He felt as if he was made of nothing but pain. Then the man cast the Cruciatus Curse on him and he blacked out, his body shutting down from the unbearable pain.

It was wonderfully dark and he could not feel anything. He faintly heard voices, but did not want to come to full consciousness. It was so much better in the dark. A thousand curses ran through his head as he felt a spell awaken him. He slowly opened his eyes and recognized his room. A soft cry escaped his lips as he once again felt the pain.

"Shush," a voice said. "We'll soon get you fixed."

A vile potion was forced down his throat and he gagged. He heard spells being spoken and the odd feeling of broken bones resetting. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his legs.

"You'll be feeling like your usual self within a couple of weeks," that same cheerful voice said.

Harry shifted his eyes to look. It was a woman with greying blond hair and a pleasant face. She was smiling at Harry and smoothing his covers.

"It's a good thing one of the house elves found you. Such a dangerous life you lead for a seventeen year old. Now, I don't want you walking on those legs. Any wrong movement and your bones could break again. You had four ribs broken, Mr. Potter. I healed them as best as I could. Now we have no choice but to let your body do the rest of the work." She smoothed his fringe back and looked him seriously in the eyes. "You should get as much rest as you can."

Harry nodded, the woman somehow reminding him of Mrs. Weasley. The mediwitch left and Harry was left alone. Ledais literally popped into the room with a tray of tea.

"Ledais is bringing master some tea just the way he is liking it. A touch of honey and one sugar cube."

Harry smiled gratefully as he sat up and took the cup from her. He took a sip and closed his eyes as the tea flowed past his throat. It felt as if the tea was spreading to every part of his body. The rest of the tea was finished in silence and then Ledais took it back to the kitchens. Harry wondered if Anton's father had got away or was in Malfoy Manor. He shivered when he remembered the man. He made it his personal duty to seek out the house elf that had found him and to thank it profusely.

Feeling more tired than he thought he was, he fell asleep.

Someone holding his hand woke him up. He looked up and saw that it was Lucius. By the fire flickering on his pale face, he looked like an angel of death. He seemed livid. Harry immediately shrank into his mattress.

"How is it that you lead such a troublesome life?" he asked.

Harry felt him lacing their fingers together. "I don't know." He hesitated. "Anton's dad..."

A thin, humourles smile spread across his face. "Is long gone and has suffered greatly."

A small sigh of relief escaped Harry's lips. "Then you are not angry with me?"

"Why should I?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Lucius' thumb started to stroke his palm. "I ordered the house elves to bring you your books so you don't fall behind in your lessons."

Harry nodded.

Lucius' hand left his and he stood up. "I must leave now."

Harry watched him go before closing his eyes and falling asleep. His dreams were filled with broken bones and dead blue eyes in his bed.

Lucius came in and lectured him on certain spells on random days. Sometimes he didn't even come in at all and Harry spent that time reading or playing boring games of Wizards chess by himself. He didn't know why he had to have sponge baths. He hated them and they always left him feeling more dirty than clean. Lucius once came in when Ledais was giving Harry a sponge bath and had taken over. Harry had come for the first time in days and had tasted Lucius' come too.

The mediwitch came back weeks later and proclaimed him healed. The first thing Harry did was take a long shower. Then it was back to his everyday routine.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Power

Author: Cairo R

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

The house elves were kept busy with decorating the Manor. Malfoy Manor was truly something spectacular during the Christmas holidays. Not one room was without at least a small tree. The Manor was full of wreaths, lights, holly, mistletoe, and garlands of holiday flowers. The air was always rich with the smell of freshly baked cookies, cakes, and pies. It was almost enough to rival Harry's memories of Christmas at Hogwarts.

Lucius was usually gone from morning until almost midnight. It was on one of these occasions that Narcissa decided to finally speak to Harry.

Harry was walking to his room after dinner when Narcissa called out his surname. Surprised, he stopped and turned around to face her in the hallway.

"Come have tea with me," she said in more of a demanding tone rather than one of invitation.

"No thank you," Harry said, turning around to leave.

She quickly strode up to him and grabbed his arm. "Don't you ever turn your back on me!"

"Please let go, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, turning angry.

She narrowed her eyes up at him. "Do you think he will not tire of you? My husband has done this many, many times. The longest one of his muses has ever lasted was one year and four months. And do you know what Lucius did with her, Potter? She burned alive. It took her an hour to die. Do not think that he will keep you forever. Don't you dare walk around this Manor as if you own it. And if you ever, _ever_ lay a hand on my son again, I will make sure you pay dearly." She dug her sharp nails into his skin until he winced. She walked away.

Harry rubbed at his arm. That bitch, he thought bitterly. He rolled up his sleeve and despaired at the bloody crescent moon marks. Lucius would wonder and Harry would happily tell him. He doubted that the man would do anything to his wife, though.

Sure enough, when Lucius took off Harry's robes that night, he immediately noticed his arm. Harry refused to say anything, getting angry just at the thought that Lucius would not do anything to Narcissa about it. What would be the point of telling him, anyway?

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, shifting from foot to foot.

"I will be the judge of that. You will tell me or be punished."

"It's not like you're going to do anything about it!" Harry snapped.

"I very well can not if you don't tell me who did it." Lucius' eyes were full of impatience. "Speak, boy!"

Harry looked away from him and stared at the ground instead. "Your wife did it."

"You provoked her."

Harry's head snapped up. He stared in shock at him. "What! I did not provoke her! She came up to me and grabbed my arm! Do not blame this on me. It's your wife's fault, not mine."

"Don't be riddiculous," Lucius replied, his eyes hardening. "You do nothing but cause trouble."

"I do no-"

"Go to your room," he commanded, his posture taut with his anger. "I will not be needing you tonight."

Harry immediately obeyed, his rage blossoming that Lucius would give him the worst insult he could receive when they were fighting. Lucius reminded him of his place in the Dark Lord's life. Clearly the man would continue blaming Harry regardless of what he said. Lucius and Narcissa had a horrible marriage, but Lucius still continued to defend her.

Harry was still angry the next day. Lessons with Professor Alucard passed quietly and uneventfully. Lucius got frustrated with him for not being able to control the fire with his mind. Harry stormed out after he was dismissed, his hands clenched at his sides. Merlin he hated the man!

He bumped into Amiens. Curses flew through his head at his unbelievably bad luck.

"Pardon me," the young man mocked.

"Fuck you," Harry replied.

Amiens raised his eyebrows. "Watch your tongue. You should treat your guests better."

"You," he spat, "are not my guest. I hate you. This is not my home and if it was I would never invite someone like you. You and the rest of the people in this Manor are evil, heartless, despicable fools who are clueless in the fact that without Muggle-borns wizards and witches we would die out."

"Well," Amiens said, "you are sleeping with the leader of these 'despicable fools'."

"I don't have a choice." Harry glared at him before continuing his way to his room. He did not go to dinner downstairs, but took it instead in his room. His hand stilled over his History of Magic essay a few hours later when he heard Lucius' footsteps in his room. When he heard him retreat to his bathroom, Harry began writing again. He silently prayed that Lucius would decide to drown himself in the bathtub. Never before did he not want to see Lucius as he did at that moment. Unfortunately, but not unpredictably since Lucius was not the suicidal type, he came back out.

"Come here, pet," it was a softly spoken command.

Harry carefully laid down his quill and stood up. He went over to stand in front of Lucius by his bed. The man was dressed in navy robes instead of his usual black ones, and Harry was suddenly curious as to the reason why.

Lucius laid a hand on the back of Harry's head and drew him so that he was against him. "We're going somewhere special tonight."

Harry's heart lurched. Surely it wasn't to the dungeons? Did his argument last night with Lucius warrant a trip to _that_ place?

The hand left his hair to rest on his back. "Not the dungeons. Tonight we're travelling outside the wards of the Manor."

Harry's head snapped up. His mouth fell open. It was just a joke, right? Lucius had never taken him outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. He searched the man's face for anything that might indicate that he was just playing with Harry's mind, but he could find nothing.

Lucius smirked down at him. "Are you excited, love?"

Harry nodded. "Are we really?"

Lucius bent down to kiss him. Harry eagerly responded back, his tongue clumsily exploring the other mouth.

"Ready?" Lucius asked, pulling away.

Harry nodded again, his eyes shining with his excitement.

"Go put your cloak on."

Harry went and grabbed his black cloak, quickly putting it on. He rushed back to Lucius. He felt a sharp tug that could only be associated with a portkey. He held on tightly to Lucius, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes once he felt solid ground and looked around. All he could see in the dark were silhouettes of the bare branches of trees, plants, and hills. The temperature was pretty warm for winter so that Harry felt he didn't need a cloak.

"Come," Lucius said.

He followed him, looking everywhere even though he really couldn't see anything. He hadn't been anywhere else besides Malfoy Manor and its property in over a year. He bumped into Lucius who had stopped. Harry looked down to where Lucius was looking. In the plains below, hundreds of torches illuminated white tents side by side. Pots, pans, and clothing littered the front of the tents. Not a soul could be seen.

"What is this?" Harry asked. He felt a sense of foreboding.

"Watch," Lucius said quietly.

A whistle blew, sharp and clear in the otherwise silent night. There was a moment of silence before all the flaps of the tents opened and people poured out. Harry gasped at what he saw. By the light of the torches he saw emaciated bodies. Hundreds upon hundreds of them. Some were small children no older than ten. All the people lined up in two lines and began marching away from Harry and Lucius.

"Where-" The rest of his question was cut off as he felt the portkey again. They landed on another hill overlooking the beginnings of a castle lit by even more torches. Stones and other building supplies were strewn all over. The people who had arrived at the building site immediately began to pick up stones twice the weight of three healthy men, while others picked up buckets and shovels. Revolutionists stood by and would _Crucio_, what Harry thought, were random people. Sometimes those victims would lie still on the ground after the Revolutionists took off the curse. Some slaves would come and drag the bodies away.

"They're dead," Harry said weakly. There was no comment from Lucius so Harry assumed that he was right. Harry whirled to face him. "Why are you doing this?"

The man didn't even bother to turn to look at him. "Mudbloods and half-bloods, Harry. I am simply... _hiring_ them to do a bit of work for me."

Harry angrily pointed to them. "That's not hiring them! They're starved and the Revolutionists are torturing them until they die! What are you doing to them!"

"The _Avada Kedavra_ can take a lot out of a wizard who casts it once a day. This," Lucius waved a hand vaguely, "kills them more effortlessly and they do suffer horribly before they die."

Harry's hands trembled at his side. How could the man say this so casually? He wanted nothing more than to strangle him. How cruel could he be? All of this reminded him of the Holocaust that he had learned about in Muggle school when he was younger. Was history repeating itself?

Harry turned his eyes back to the sight of all those people, his jaws clenching when he saw a girl fall. Nobody bothered to help her up, and she was trampled on by others who did not seem to see her.

"Master," his voice cracked, "don't do this. Please. I'll do anything."

"You know I will do what I want. Nothing you can give me will stop this."

He stared up at him with imploring eyes. "Please master, stop this."

Cold grey eyes stared back into his. Harry shivered at the absolute emptiness in Lucius' gaze.

Lucius leaned close and whispered, "Let's go visit them, shall we?"

Before Harry could break away, the portkey was once again activated. It was so much worse on the ground. The smell of unbathed bodies was nauseating. Harry stayed close to Lucius' side, dimly aware that his hands were shaking. A Revolutionist came up to them.

"Good evening, my Lord," he bowed. "How may we be of service to you?"

"I am just showing Lord Potter the wonderful work we have accomplished."

The Revolutionist smiled. "Would you like a guide?"

Another Revolutionist was called. Harry walked behind Lucius and the Revolutionist, whose name was Jib. Workers ignored him. They were probably used to having strangers around all the time. He saw a little boy struggling to keep a hold of a large stone. Before he could drop it, Harry rushed to his side and took the stone from him. He nearly dropped it himself. Merlin, it was heavy. He didn't know how a boy several years younger than him could carry it. He lowered it and let it drop, dust flying up at the impact.

"Are you alright?" he asked the startled boy who was looking at him with large brown eyes. "You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy quickly shook his head, his feet carrying him backwards.

"Wait!" Harry said, taking a step toward him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The boy must have seen the sincerity in his eyes, because he obeyed.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen, sir." His voice was weak and frightened.

"Why are you carrying such a large stone?"

"I must deliver it to the other side of the building."

"Surely someone older and stronger could do it?"

The boy looked at him as if he was insane. "It's not their job, sir."

"It certainly is. You are too young and weak."

"I am not, sir," the boy said rather proudly. "I have worked like this for almost two years! And I hardly ever get punished."

Harry swallowed. "Why do you build at night?"

"We build all hours of the day. We eat breakfast at five thirty and start working at six in the morning until noon when we get lunch. Then after lunch we work until six. Dinner is served and then we work until midnight. Sometimes they let us rest for a bit around ten or so, then it's back to work. After midnight, we get to sleep until five the next day."

"And what exactly do you get to eat?"

"Bread, cheese, soup, and water. On really good days we get potatoes in our soup. It really fills us up."

Harry looked at the boy's skeleton-thin body. Those really good days were most likely very rare.

The boy hesitated, looking at Harry's forehead, and then looking away.

"Is there something you want to know?" Harry asked kindly.

The boy nodded. "You won't get offended and tell the Revolutionists, will you?"

Harry shook his head.

"You're Harry Potter, right? My mum and dad always say that you're supposed to save us."

Harry was completely taken off guard by the statement. He didn't know how to respond. The boy ran off. Harry, thinking that his silence had frightened the boy off, was just about to go after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Should you wander off like that?" Lucius said.

Harry looked at the group of people the boy had disappeared behind. "I was helping him." He looked over his shoulder into grey eyes. "Why have you brought me here?" To show me that I have failed to stop Voldemort then you from taking over? Harry added silently in his head.

"You, my pet, think that your life is so horrible. I am disproving it."

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head. He knew that no matter how much he pleaded and begged, Lucius would never listen to him when it came to muggle-borns and half-bloods. All he could do was exist and know that they had to live like this everyday. It pained him to know that he was completely powerless to do anything about it.

"Why are they building a castle?" he asked softly.

"It's going to be a home for Revolutionists who do not have one."

"And after they're done?"

"They are going to be transferred to a different location to start on another building."

"I have to finish my essay for History of Magic," he said. "It's due tomorrow."

Lucius knew exactly what Harry had not wanted to say. He took out the marble portkey and held it out to Harry. Harry took it and they were transported to the Manor. Once there, Lucius put back the wards he had taken down to allow the portkey to operate. He went to his study and poured himself a glass of brandy. Now that Harry knew what those Mudbloods and half-breeds went through, maybe he would stop feeling sorry for himself. It really was quite irritating. He would deal more with it later. Christmas was in four days and he needed to check on some things.

Draco brought a friend home from school. Harry didn't know until dinner. He was most surprised and curious to see an extra blond head at the table. The boy turned to look at him and Harry blushed darkly in humiliation. Landon Sithers. He quickly ducked his head and moved to his seat at the end of the table. He finished his dinner and had to wait for Lucius to finish, even though he wanted to sprint out of the dining room. He kept his head lowered. Thankfully Lucius was soon done. Harry closed the doors of the study behind him.

"How do you know Draco's friend?" Lucius asked, nursing a cup of brandy.

"He was a year above us. A Ravenclaw. I had a crush on him," Harry said, his face taking on a delicate shade of pink.

"Is that so?" Lucius inquired.

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"You are to be civil to him," Lucius said.

Harry knew it was code for, "There will be no other interactions of any kind except a 'Hello' and a 'Good-bye'." "Yes, master."

"After Christmas day, Narcissa, Draco, Landon, and I are leaving to go to Cassius' Manor for the remainder of the month."

Of course. The annual After-Christmas-Trip. The Malfoy family had gone to a different general's Manor last year.

"You will let me keep my Firebolt while you're gone, won't you?" Harry prayed he would say yes.

"Yes, but you are not to fly at night."

"Yes, master."

Lucius spent Christmas day with his family. Harry wasted away the day wandering around the Manor and outside. The sea below the cliffs looked dangerous. Harry had never seen the ocean before until he had been brought to Malfoy Manor. It was not often that he went to the cliffs. There was something about the entire scene that somehow reminded him strongly of the Great Lake at Hogwarts. He let memories flash through his mind of previous Christmases as he sat there. A sad smile crossed his face when he remembered how he would become excited at the sight of the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Ron would have already opened half his presents before Harry could even start on his first one. Hermione would come into their room, dressed in Muggle clothing, smiling when they thanked her for her gifts. The day would be spent with snow fights and lounging around the Common Room.

A sharp wind stung his cheeks, snapping him out of his reverie. He shivered as the wind began to blow, the sky turning red as the sun began to set. He trudged back to the Manor, giving Ledais a grateful smile when she handed him a cup of hot chocolate once he reached his room. He took off his cloak, scarf, gloves, and hat. The fire was blazing, and he settled on the couch in front of it. The hot chocolate immediately warmed him. He fell into a gentle doze, his empty mug falling onto the carpet.

Something warm and slightly wet was sweeping up his cheek, disappearing, and sweeping up his cheek again. He groaned in protest and shifted. A weight on his chest shifted along with him and something sharpclaws?was digging into his arm. His hand moved to brush it off. He awoke when he felt sleek fur. A pair of large, dark brown eyes stared back at him. Harry sat up and picked up the small puppy, wondering what a dog was doing in Malfoy Manor. Harry had seen a dog similar to the puppy once. A Fox Russel Terrier, did the neightbors say?

Harry petted the puppy, examining the white, black, and brown dog. He lifted the dog and looked near its belly. It was a girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, continuing to pet the dog.

"Happy Christmas," Lucius said, leaning over the back of the couch and lightly biting his earlobe.

Harry jumped in surprise. "Master! Is she mine?"

"Yes. It will keep you occupied while I'm gone."

He stared open-mouthed at the man. He had never had a dog before. Hedwig had been a great pet, but owls just weren't the same as dogs. "Thank you," he said, regarding the puppy with awe. The puppy wiggled in his arms. Harry set her on the ground. It set out to explore the room. Harry turned back to Lucius, staring up at the man with suspicion hidden in his eyes. "Can I keep her, or will you take her away once you get back?"

"She's yours to treat as disgustingly sweet as you want," he said, cradling the side of Harry's face with his hand. He kissed him, his other hand unbuttoning Harry's robe to reach inside and stroke the warm skin. Harry gasped at the cool hands. Lucius pulled him up so that he was kneeling on the couch. He removed his hand to circle around Harry's waist, urging the boy to climb off the couch. They made it to the bed, their lips never parting.

Harry's robe was thrown carelessly on the floor while Lucius' was put neatly on a chair.

"Who taught you to be so messy?" Lucius murmured against his stomach.

"I don't know," he groaned as Lucius' talented tongue teased his nipple.

"Gryffindors," Lucius said, moving to kiss him.

Before they left, Lucius gave Harry back his Firebolt. He flew almost all day, his face covered up in a scarf against the cold air. Ledais gave him tea when he came back in for dinner. It was so much more relaxing without the Malfoys. After dinner he went to the study, wondering if Lucius had left any of his brandy out.

"Uh-hmm."

Harry was startled. He spun around and withdrew his fingers guiltily from the liquor cabinet.

Amiens smiled in amusement. "Are you looking for something, Harry?"

Harry futilely attempted to stop the blush of embarrassment from spreading from his neck to his face. "I-I was just looking for my book..."

"Which one?"

"The Potions book Professor Alucard gave me."

"Such a good student to be studying over break," Amiens' tone showed clearly that he did not believe a word of Harry's story.

Harry angrily turned away from him and went to sit on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Amiens moved to sit in the armchair. "I have a message."

"Message? Lucius is at Cassius'. He left this morning."

"The message is not for Lucius."

Harry turned his face to regard the young man suspiciously. "Then who is it for?"

Amiens' eyebrows rose.

The beat of his heart increased. "It's for me." He stood up and went to stand in front of Amiens. "Who's it from? Can I have it?"

He drew out a roll of parchment from his robes. Harry eagerly took it from him and opened it. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized the familiar neat handwriting. Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I miss you so much. I have been trying to find a way to contact you without Lucius' knowledge. I couldn't find the exact location of Malfoy Manor until a couple of months ago. I hope you are doing well. In case you didn't know, Amiens is my friend I met about one and a half years ago. He joined Lucius' ranks to spy and make sure you were always OK. He said you have changed from the way you looked in fifth year (I showed him a picture of you when we were on the train). I wish I was there so I could see you. _

_As you might or might not know, all the Weasleys are dead. I was in Ireland when it happened. I know you blamed yourself for not being able to stop Lucius, and I pray that this gets through your thick skull: IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. You are not a god, Harry, and I know you want the world to be right and it will be, in time. Right now you need to keep up your spirits and survive. I'm working out a plan to rescue you, so don't you dare give up on me, Harry James Potter. _

_Amiens tells me Lucius gave you a puppy for Christmas. I never knew him as a man of such sentiments. He gives you plenty, but do not be drawn into his trap. I will contact you as much as I can. Be alert and make sure Lucius doesn't suspect anything. _

_I love you and I will come for you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry's fingers trembled. He noticed smudged ink on Hermione's signature and realized that they were his tears. He squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione. She was alive and was trying to rescue him. Then he realized something.

"You're trying to trick me," he accused, glaring at Amiens.

Amiens shook his head. "What would be the gain?"

"To give me false hope. It's something Lucius would do."

"The first time Hermione ever met you was when she was looking for a boy's toad. What was his name? Nevil? No matter. She came into the compartment you and Ron Weasley were in and repaired your glasses. You and your friend thought that Hermione was a rather stuck-up know-it-all who knew every book in the library from cover to cover. She overheard you two talking about it and ran to the girls' bathroom. That night a troll was let in. You and Ron Weasley rescued her from the troll in the girls' bathroom. That began your friendship. All three of you tried to find the philosopher's stone toward the end of the school year. Ron Weasley was left in the chessroom and Hermione solved a puzzle involving potions."

Harry swallowed. He wasn't trying to trick him. No one knew the reason Hermione had hidden in the girls' bathroom except Ron, Hermione, and himself.

"What's she like?" he asked.

"She's determined and fights furiously against Lucius. It's a wonder if she ever sleeps for more than a few hours."

"What's your name? Is Amiens your real name?"

Amiens moved to kneel in front of him. "You must not act differently in any way that would arouse Lucius' suspicion. If you do, everything will be ruined. I can not tell you how imperative it is that you act as you always would. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "But your name...?"

"Alexander," he said.

"Why is she contacting me tonight? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Harry said.

"She thought Lucius would start feeling less protected toward you if no one tried to rescue you or contact you. She thought today was the day to send you a letter."

Harry looked down at the letter. "Thank you."

"Happy Christmas, Harry." He got up and began walking to the door.

"Wait," Harry called from the floor. "Why did you not carry through with our deal?"

"I only made it to see how you would react. Lucius is a manipulative man, and I wanted to make sure that you were not in love with him. If you were, Hermione would of never contacted you, because you would expose her."

He smiled when Harry's mouth opened to adamantly deny it.

"Love makes people do things they normally wouldn't," he said.

Harry lifted his head to look at him. "Could you wait for a bit? I want to write Hermione a letter." He quickly moved to the desk and took out parchment, ink, and a quill. Half an hour later he carefully folded the parchment. He handed it to Amiens.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

The other man met his eyes and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Power

Author: Cairo 17+

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

"Jacques' report came in yesterday. He thinks the best course of action would be to take small parts of Ireland at a time, starting in the south then working our way north. It will take a while, but it's the best plan I have heard."

Lucius hmm'd an agreement and took a sip of his brandy. They were currently in Cassius' study. Narcissa, Draco, and his friend had gone shopping and promised to be back in time for dinner.

"There are eighty-seven generals with about one-hundred-fifty-nine Revoutionists under each of them. We could bring fifty over to Ireland and leave the rest here to manage things," Cassius said.

"So be it. I will have to stay over in Ireland as well. Merlin knows what they would do without me there every moment to tell them what to do," Lucius replied.

"And your family, my Lord?"

"Will have to come with me as well. Narcissa and Draco are quite unhappy about having to cancel our yearly vacation to the Caribbeans, and my pet could certainly use a change of scenery."

Cassius was quiet.

Lucius eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing to say, Cassius? That is quite unusual when it concerns Harry."

"What I was about to say would cause you to torture me into oblivion."

"That certainly shouldn't stop you from telling me."

Cassius met Lucius' eyes. "Harry Potter isn't simply your pet, is he? If you were to ask me, my Lord, it would seem that you love him."

His breath stopped short and his heart skipped a beat, but his physical features did not betray him. Cassius' statement brought a sense of dismay to him. Was it possible that Lucius loved Harry? Or was Cassius' skills of observation sorely lacking in that subject? There was no possible way that he loved Harry. He hated the word and all that it brought. Love was nothing but an emotion that would affect everything he believed in, especially when love involved Harry. Never in his life had he loved someone. He was proud of Draco and held a sort of detached affection for his son, but that was all. Narcissa was like a temptation. He gave her what she wanted and she left him alone. But Harry? No, Harry was nothing. He was simply his whore. To be played with and then discarded when he grew tired of him. Part of the problem was, he was never bored by the boy.

"You are getting dim-witted in your old age," Lucius said, his voice cold enough to freeze fire.

Cassius bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord. I apologize."

Lucius drew his wand, muttered the Unforgivable, and watched dispassionately as the man writhed on the ground in pain.

It snowed at the Manor three days later. Harry had fun playing and trying to teach Dallia certain tricks. Harry took her outside while it was snowing. She loved the snow and barked and chased after Harry who was flying low on his broom. She caught at his loose scarf and tugged. Harry, afraid that he would pull some of her teeth out if he tried to shake her loose, jumped off his broom and into the snow. Dallia licked at his face, and then ran off to gnaw at the branches of a bush. He watched in amusement as her tiny white teeth left marks.

Later that day, Harry put a pile of cushions on a chair and set Dallia on top of it. The house elves gave him a disapproving look as they served both dog and human dinner. A satisfied smile crossed his face at the thought on Lucius' face if he had been here to see that a dog was dining at the same table as he did. Of course Dallia didn't stay in her seat. Harry managed to spill his water and juice trying to grab the dog as she walked around the table. In the end, he just let her stand on the table and eat her food, which looked like chopped up meat in something brown.

Dallia slept with him on his bed, but not before Harry took her out. The first time he hadn't, he had found a little brown present near his feet the next morning.

Harry was reading in the study, Dallia sleeping next to him on the couch, when Alexander- Harry was still trying remember that his real name was Alexander and not Amiens- came in. Dallia jumped up and barked.

"Shush," Harry commanded, his hand petting her head.

"Clever dog," Alexander commented when Dallia fell silent.

Harry gave him a smile and closed his book. "Lucius said she was kind of trained before he bought her. Was there something you wanted? Did Hermione...?"

Alexander took off his cloak and sat down on the armchair. "No, Hermione did not send you another letter. She was delighted with the letter you sent her, though."

"I wish I could see her." Harry looked down at Dallia who had fallen back to sleep. "Do you know about the work camp?"

"Lucius took you there?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I know about it."

"How can you stand by and let him do that?"

Alexander sighed. "I know a lot of people are suffering. I don't like standing there and watching them and know that I cannot do anything about it. But if we're going to bring an end to Lucius, then we must have patience."

"How long?" Harry asked tightly.

"I don't know. We're doing as much as we can possibly do."

Harry picked at the sleeve of his robes. "I know. I've been stuck in here for over a year with no contact from any of my friends. I just want to get out of here."

"So do I."

Harry lifted his head to look into Alexander's eyes. "You're not trapped here, though."

"My position is no better than yours. I have to plan how to kill hundreds of innocent people every week, and sometimes I have to watch them die. You, Harry, do not have to put up with that."

"He killed a little boy in front of me and put Anton's dead body in bed with me," Harry said softly. "He's so cruel."

"He enjoys scaring you."

Harry snorted. "He's doing a very good job of it."

"He's like that."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked curiously. "Won't the spy know and report it?"

"The spy is gone. Lucius gave him the week off."

"Gave it off?" Harry said incredulously. "That sounds very unlike him."

"Lucius thinks you'll be safe in the Manor. The house elves, I expect, have been given very strict orders to keep a close eye on you."

"But won't they tell?"

"What will there be to tell? I was simply in the library, coincidentally so were you, looking for a book. I found one and started to argue with you about your poor choice in books." He picked up Harry's book on kneazles. "This would put me in a long slumber."

Harry's lips twitched into a grin. It was the first genuine grin that had crossed his face since he had last seen Hermione and Ron. There weren't a lot of humourous things at Malfoy Manor. He was glad to know that Alexander was against Lucius. He felt his cheeks turning particularly warm when Alexander's eyes raked across his face, a smile on his lips.

"You have a very charming smile and blush," he said.

It was a horrible thing to say, especially when it made Harry turn even redder. "No I don't."

Alexander laughed. "OK, so we won't get into that subject. So tell me how school is."

"What is it with you and wanting to know how I do in school?"

"Just making sure you're actually learning something. Professor Alucard is a highly intelligent man."

"So I've been told. Just because he's smart doesn't mean he's not a bastard."

"Don't be so stubborn as to not listen to him just because he likes insulting you."

"I _do_ listen to him. Why do you think I've been passing all my classes?"

Alexander raised his eyebrows. "Sucking him off, of course."

Harry's face immediately turned red. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Alexander caught it.

"You're unbelievable," Harry muttered. He was unused to hearing Alexander make those kind of jokes. "Alucard is too old and _Snape-like_ for me to ever think of doing that to him."

Dallia snorted in her sleep, her legs twitching.

"See? Even your dog doesn't believe you, and she's sleeping."

Harry groaned. "Don't you have to go?"

"Do you want me to?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. It's lonely here."

"How about a game of Wizards chess?"

"I'll go get it." Harry got up and went to the shelf opposite the fireplace. The shelf was filled with games that required thinking and logical reasoning. The game was just out of his reach. He turned around and was about to go and get the ladder when Alexander came up behind him.

"I'll get it, you dwarf," he said.

Harry was about to retort that he was average size and Alexander was just tall, when the older man leaned against him to reach the game. Harry's breath caught in his throat as his nose caught the clean scent of spring from him. His eyes were wide and his breath was escaping through his slightly parted lips when Alexander settled back on his feet and looked down at him.

"Did I squish you?" he asked.

Harry blinked and shook his head. "No. I just--" he frowned to himself and walked back to the couch. Was he attracted to every man who pressed himself against him? A voice in his head soothed him slightly by saying that he was only seventeen and his hormones were bound to react to something like that. But if he started anything with Alexander, Lucius would find out and kill the other man. He didn't want that, not when Alexander was the first real friend he had talked to since Hermione and Ron.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Alexander asked, taking a seat opposite him on the floor. "You look a little... pale."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just haven't ate anything. Maybe I'm just hungry or something. Don't worry about it," Harry said, setting up the board and pieces.

Alexander gave him a doubtful look, but dropped it. "OK, since I'm older than you I get the white pieces."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "No way. You should first care for those younger than you then worry about yourself later."

"Where did you hear a thing like _that?_ Really, you need to be taught again, young Potter."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed the white queen from Alexander's hand. "I was taught by the best."

"Oh yeah?" Alexander said, reaching for the white queen clutched in Harry's hand. "Who?"

"Myself, of course," Harry replied, moving his hand out of his reach. "Alexander, no, it's mine!"

Alexander leaned across the board. "Surrender it to me."

Harry laughed and hid his hand behind his back. "Never. I had it first!"

"You did not. I had it, then you grabbed it out of my hand, you little twat." He reached around Harry.

Harry squirmed back. "No, no!" he laughed. "It's mine!"

Warm, slightly dried lips pressed against his. Harry's laughter instantly died away, his heart beating furiously. He met warm honey eyes that were looking back at him curiously. He parted his mouth, his warm breath caressing Alexander's lips. Alexander responded, his lips moving and massaging Harry's lips. Harry rested his free hand behind him to support himself. Alexander's hand ran up Harry's back, making Harry shiver and moan. Alexander's tongue soon snaked itself into his mouth, meeting his in a probing way. It was a gentle and intoxicating kiss. Harry broke away for breath, his chest heaving.

"I-I can't do this," he whispered. "I don't want you to die."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he said, a hand coming up to cradle the back of Harry's head. His lips moved to his.

"Alexander..." Harry protested, moving his head back.

"Alex," he said, just moving his own head forward to meet Harry's.

Harry's hand came up to push against Alex's chest. "Please, I don't want to take any risks."

Alex regarded him for a moment before he withdrew. Harry felt more disappointed than relieved. "If that's what you want. Merlin knows Hermione will scold me for this."

Harry bit his lip and looked down at the chessboard. "I'm sorry."

Alex ran his fingers through his hair. "No, you're right. It's better that we not get involved with each other in any way. It's too dangerous. I just couldn't stop myself. That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

"Let's forget about it, OK? Here," Harry said, handing him the white queen which had been abandoned behind him. "You can be white."

Alex took it from him and set it on the board. With some hesitation at first, they began to play. Not surprising, Harry was still as bad at Wizards chess as he had been when he used to play against Ron. About half an hour into the game, Ledais came into the library.

"Masters," she said, coming to stand next to them, a glint of curiousity in her eyes at the two males who were being unusually civil to each other, "lunch is being served. Will masters be wanting it in here?"

"Yes," Alex replied.

Ledais nodded and left. Dallia whined from the couch, her brown eyes looking at Harry anxiously.

"Oh, she needs to go outside," Harry said, getting up. He picked up the puppy. "I'll be right back."

Alex watched him as he left. That boy still retained some of his childish innocence. He could see in the green depths that impulse to put implicit trust in the first friendly person he met. It was dangerous and was doomed to bring him trouble if he wasn't careful. Though Harry was clever, he wasn't smart enough to see that Lucius protected him more than the boy would ever realize. He was fed with the kind of food that Lucius himself would eat, he was being taught in subjects by a highly skilled professor, he was given presents that were sometimes worth small fortunes, and he was clothed with splendid robes. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry couldn't leave Malfoy property, one could mistake him for Lucius' lover.

Alex ran his hand through his hair again. It was a habit of his that only appeared when he was feeling frustrated. Hermione had chastised him many times about it, saying that some day his hand was going to come away with a fistful of his hair.

He groaned. Hermione was going to kill him when she found out that he had kissed Harry. The first time had been necessary to find out if Harry felt anything other than dependence on Lucius. Thankfully he had passed the test. This time, however, was inexcusable. Hermione had warned him not to get involved in anything physical or emotional with Harry. Apparently, it was much easier said than done. Harry's laughter had made his own lips twist in a smile.

The first months Alex had been with Lucius' side was simple in terms of leaving Harry be and making sure he wasn't in any dire danger. He had been busy proving his worth and loyalty to Lucius.

Lucius was the kind of man that never completely trusted anyone. Alex had proven himself to Lucius during a suprise attack launched on them by a dragon. When it was later investigated, they found out that they had camped near the dragon's eggs. In the confusion and fear that had seized the Revolutionists, most of whom were recruits, Alex had taken a commanding air, quickly making up a strategy that had taken the dragon down. From then on, he noticed that Lucius was paying more attention to him. A couple of months later, Lucius had made him a general.

To say that Hermione had been delighted with this new arrangement was an understatement. She had been absolutely ecstatic. It was going to be easier to keep an eye on Harry and having Lucius' most secret plans entrusted to him.

His studies in Egypt had paid off. His initial thought when he went there to study was that Arithmancy was a load of crock. He only went to stucdy it because his aunt had insisted he do so since he had been so 'gifted' at it while he was attending Durmstrang. His interest was piqued by Studies in Historical Battles. His aunt didn't seem to mind paying for both courses.

A bark made him look up. Harry was coming into the library, Dallia trailing behind him, struggling with her short legs to keep up with her master. Harry's cheeks were red and he could see where the snow had melted on his face.

"It's really snowing out there," Harry commented, sitting on his side of the chessboard. "Hermione always liked the snow."

Alex nodded. "I know. She'll spend hours sitting in front of the window when it's snowing with a book when she can't go outside."

Ledais appeared with two trays, both containing soup, sandwiches, and pumpkin juice for Harry and wine for Alex. She set it on the little table and left.

"Yum," Harry said, moving to the table. "I'm starving."

Alex did likewise. They ate in silence for a while.

"Tell me how you met Hermione," Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I met her when I was studying in Egypt. She was in my Arithmancy class. She's very good at it. I never really held any interest in the subject, but I was adequate at it. We became friends and once she trusted me, she told me about her life. How she had run away from her school and about Ron and you. We had something in common."

"What was it?" Harry prompted when Alex didn't continue.

Alex looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Our hatred for the Death Eaters. In her case, they destroyed the peaceful life she could have had, and in my case, well, they destroyed my life as well."

Harry did not encourage Alex to elucidate. He clearly did not want to continue.

"They screwed up all our lives," Harry said. "I could not imagine a world without them. Ever since I've attended Hogwarts, I've always seen them as part of the magical world."

"Yes, I suppose they are. But that doesn't mean that people want it that way."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Power

Author: Cairo 17+  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

Harry was sprawled facedown on his bed, his face away from the door. The dog Lucius gave him was sleeping next to his head on the pillow. She looked up when Lucius entered, disturbing the silent air with a bark. Lucius silenced her with a flick of his wand. He picked the dog up and put it on the floor where she scurried off to hide under the couch. Lucius undressed, then climbed on the bed. He saw the bit of exposed neck and felt himself harden. He leaned down and nipped at it, watching as Harry stirred and woke up. Long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal emerald eyes glazed from sleep.

Harry rolled onto his back, giving a sleepy groan.

"Happy New Year," Lucius said, bending to kiss him.

Harry drowsily responded, feeling his body awaken as Lucius' tongue plundered his mouth. He felt hands unbuttoning his robes. He shivered as his skin was exposed to the cool air. Hands trailed from his stomach to rub roughly against his hardened nipples. His startled gasp was swallowed by Lucius. His fingers clutched at the bedsheets. Lucius tore his mouth away to kiss his way to Harry's neck where he proceeded to bite and lick at it. Harry cried out when Lucius' mouth closed around his already overly sensitive nipple. Harry's hips moved when he imagined the mouth around his cock. He gave a strangled sob when Lucius' hand closed around him. He thrust into the warm hands, clenching his teeth tightly together when Lucius ran a thumb over the head. Lucius' mouth left his nipples to kiss him, his hot breath mixing with Harry's.

"Oh, fuck," Harry whispered when Lucius' other hand pushed against his entrance.

"Not yet."

He gave a sound of disappointment when he lost all physical contact with Lucius. The man went to lay beside him, his hand gesturing to his fully erect cock. Harry moved to kneel between his legs, licking the underside of the cock with an agile tongue, then enclosing the head in his mouth. Hands pulled lightly on his hair. Harry slowly lowered his mouth to get more of the man's cock into his mouth. He began to suck on it hungrily when he had swallowed as much as he could. Lucius' moans were loud. His tongue licked at the cock head. He felt Lucius' body trembling and prepared for it. Hot sperm coated his throat and he swallowed every bit that didn't dribble out of his mouth. He was pulled up by the hair to Lucius' mouth. The man looked at his mouth for a moment before his tongue darted out to gather his trails of cum on Harry's chin. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, forcing Harry to suck on it to rid the man's tongue of his own cum.

"Such a lovely little slut," Lucius murmured.

Harry felt him hardening again. His nerves tingled and he started to thrust against him, his body anxious for his own climax. He suddenly found himself under Lucius and blinked. His surprise was forgotten when he felt a cold finger enter him. He pushed his arse down to get more of that finger. Another entered and stretched him quickly.

Lucius covered his cock with lubricant and entered Harry. He threw his head back as his cock was surrounded by the familiar heat and tightness. Harry moaned beneath him, urging him to start moving. He angled his hips as he thrust into him. He held on to Harry's legs, watching as his cock disappeared into his pet with every thrust. Harry was writhing and gripping desperately at his biceps. A pink tongue flickered out to wet red lips. Lucius bent down to capture his lips, his arms moving to either side of Harry's head to give him better support.

Harry moved his legs to wrap around Lucius' thighs, his heels digging into the man's arse. Lucius hissed into his mouth. Harry's arm came up to pull Lucius closer, his cock rubbing against the blond's stomach. Their bodies were covered in sweat, enabling their bodies to slide more easily against the other.

Harry gasped, his hold on Lucius' hair tightening when his mouth moved to take Harry's nipple between his teeth and give it a tug.

Lucius nearly came when Harry groaned into his ear, "Fuck me harder."

His thrusts became quick and shallow. Harry moved with him, his mouth open to let in much needed oxygen. The sensations were overwhelming to the teenager, especially when he had been deprived of it for nearly a week. As Lucius slammed into his prostate, Harry arched off the bed and came with a loud cry, his body shuddering.

Lucius was breathing heavily as he pounded into Harry a few more times before coming himself, pouring his seed into the willing body beneath his. He collapsed onto his pet, his ear pressed against a tan chest. He could hear the erratic beat of Harry's heart. As their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal, Lucius noticed Harry's dog barking at them, though they couldn't hear it since Lucius had put a silencing charm on it.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She barks too much," Lucius replied.

"You didn't take away her voice, did you?"

"What would it matter if I did?" Lucius asked, pulling himself out of Harry, making the boy wince.

"It would matter a lot. You haven't been around her for a day yet and you think she barks too much," he said as he reluctantly moved into Lucius' arms.

"I think it was a mistake to get that thing for you," Lucius said against his ear.

Harry shivered. "I don't." He looked back at Lucius, his eyes begging him to take the charm off the puppy.

Lucius met his eyes, his unyielding. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither wanting to give in to the other.

"Will you please take it off of her?" Harry finally said.

Lucius reached across him for his wand. He cleaned them first before he took the curse off the dog. She began to bark.

"Shush, Dallia," Harry said.

She immediately grew quiet and stood beside his bed, staring up at him.

"You are horrible with names, pet," Lucius said.

Harry bent over to pick her up.

"That dog is not sleeping on the bed," Lucius said.

Harry turned to look at him, Dallia still in his arms. "But she's so used to it! She'll cry all night."

"No."

Harry sighed and put Dallia back on the floor. She began to whine softly.

"Master--"

"I said no. I will not tolerate no more of your begging."

Harry pet her head one last time before he laid back on his pillow. Lucius wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, breathing in the scent of his hair.

"How did you keep yourself occupied while I was gone?"

"I read, played with Dallia, flew on my Firebolt." He shrugged. "That's about it, really."

"I heard Amiens came."

Harry forced his body not to tense or his breathing to slow. "Yes, he did."

"What did he want?"

Harry chewed on his lower lip. "I think he was looking for something in the library. I was in there, too, so we just played wizards chess."

"Without managing to kill eachother?"

"Yes. We did argue a lot, though."

"How interesting."

Harry had a horrible feeling that Lucius had not believed the story about Alex. He nervously rubbed his arm.

"How's it interesting?"

Lucius did not answer him. Harry looked over his shoulder, afraid of the answer.

"Go to sleep, pet," Lucius ordered, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned to see Landon running up to him. He didn't want to talk to the ex-Ravenclaw, especially when the boy knew what he was to Lucius.

"Yes?" Harry asked nervously.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, brown eyes boring into his.

"I just thought you and Draco wanted to be left alone," Harry said.

Landon shrugged. "Yeah, well, we've spent the whole holiday in each other's company at the general's Manor. I'm leaving to go back home tomorrow, so I thought I'd talk to you before I left."

"Oh," Harry said lamely. "I mean, thanks for-- er-- talking to me, I guess."

Landon smiled. "I wanted to all holiday. I never saw you around except that one time at dinner and at mealtimes these last couple of days. Come on, I don't want to stand around all day. Let's go to my room or something."

"I have to take Dallia out," Harry said quickly. "She's been shut in my room almost all afternoon."

"I'll come with you."

Harry opened his mouth to try to make up an excuse, but Landon was already walking ahead of him. He ran to catch up.

"So which way is it to your room?"

Sure enough, Dallia was scratching at his door and whimpering. Harry threw on a cloak and picked her up. They stopped at Landon's room to grab his cloak, then they were on their way outside.

It was cold and cloudy outside. What remained of the snow clung to the sides of the Manor. Dallia ran off and began to sniff at the ground. Harry sat on the steps, Landon taking the seat next to him.

"What did you do after you graduated from Hogwarts?" Harry said curiously.

"I went to university, still am in fact. I'm majoring in History of Magic."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "History?"

Landon laughed. "I know, completely boring to you. But I find it very interesting."

"Really? You mean to tell me that you never fell asleep in Binn's class?"

"Of course I did, but not as many times as you did, I don't think. I found out that if you pretend Snape was explaining it, you could concentrate a lot more. Binns' voice could put a raging hippogriff to sleep."

"Oh, you can't possibly imagine how many times I fell asleep in his class. It was so hard to stay awake. I'm surprised I passed that class every year."

Landon leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the sky. "I was the only one in my class who managed to stay awake. One of my house mates let off a firecracker in there once. There never had been so much excitement in his classroom."

Harry laughed. "No one in my class ever did that."

"You should see some of the things the Slytherins did to him. Especially Draco."

Harry glanced at him, watching the dreamy expression that had crossed his face.

"He would make Binn's notes catch on fire at unexpected moments. I was never in his class, but the Ravenclaws the year below me told me about it."

"Uh-- Are you Draco's friend or..." Harry trailed off, his face heating up.

Landon gave him an amused smile. "I'm not really sure. We talk and we fuck. But then he fucks a lot of other blokes, too."

"The Malfoys can't feel. Believe me, I've lived with them for close to two years. Don't get your hopes up about Draco. He's always been a bastard. He gets what he wants and uses it until he gets bored, then he ignores it. He's just like his father."

"Is he? Then I wouldn't mind."

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "What? Are you mad?"

Landon laughed. "No. I mean, his father's totally gorgeous and he has that Cross-My-Path-Or-Displease-Me-And-I'll-Punish-You-Severely look going on."

"You like that?"

"No, I'm just joking about that Cross-My-Path-Or-Displease-Me-And-I'll-Punish-You-Severely look. Even though he does have it, those kind of people just don't do it for me."

"But Draco--"

"--is not like his father in that way."

"I don't care what you say. I still think he's an unfeeling prick who can't commit to anything. That's something he got from Lucius."

"I don't know about that. Lucius hasn't gotten tired of you, has he? If Draco will have me for as long as Lucius has had you, then I'll be perfectly happy."

Harry snorted. "Landon, stay away from the Malfoys. They're bad news."

He sighed. "I wish I could, Harry. It's so hard, though." He closed his eyes. "I think I'm in love with him."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Power

Author: Cairo 17+  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

_Dear Harry,_

_Alex told me about the Incident. I beg you not to give into temptation and do stupid things with him. I can't tell you how dangerous that is. Alex can be very stupid at times, and he's not used to not getting what he wants. Keep your senses and don't succumb to him. I've warned him many times, but sometimes he's hard headed. Tell him no FIRMLY or get away from him when he's in the mood to snog you. I know it sounds silly, but trust me. _

_I've been working out a plan to rescue you. Alex will tell you of its progress. Be on the alert. Hopefully you'll be free by the time April rolls around. The plan must be flawless or any one of us could die._

_Don't give up hope._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry rested his head on the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling. "April? That's almost two months away."

"Just think, Harry, you'll be gone from this place."

Harry lifted up his head and smiled. "I can't even begin to imagine what it's going to be like. I can go where ever I want, see whom ever I want, and do anything I want. I never knew how much I took those kinds of things for granted."

"The plan is still being examined closely. Don't get your hopes up too high. Lucius tells me that he's moving Narcissa, Draco, and you to Ireland."

Harry's heart plummeted. "Ireland?"

"Lucius plans to invade it. He wants to be in Ireland to have more control over his army. He doesn't want you three in England."

Harry closed his eyes in despair. "Unbelievable. When is he planning to move?"

"He didn't say. Some time soon, I'm presuming."

"Can't the rescue plan move a bit faster?"

Alex shook his head. "The wards resurrected around Malfoy Manor to prevent your escape are ancient and powerful and will take time to undo. Hermione and I have been doing research on it. Lucius must really want to keep you here."

He buried his face in the cushions. "The man's too paranoid. I'm going to go mad in this Manor." He felt a hand on the back of his neck. He looked up.

"If you are moved to Ireland, then our plan will have to take place there."

"But if it took Hermione more than a year to figure out the exact location of Malfoy Manor, then it will take her more time to find the location of the place we're staying at in Ireland."

"Well, nobody knows the exact location of any place that Lucius owns. He puts illusionary charms and unplottable charms around the places. I never knew the location of this place until Hermione told me. How she figured it out I will never know."

"How can you not know? Don't you need to know where you're going before you can apparate?"

He shook his head. "When Lucius summons us, his magic pulls his Revolutionists to him so that they apparate to where ever he is without knowing the exact location." He gave the back of Harry's neck a reassuring squeeze. "Like Hermione said, be alert."

Dallia was crying pitifully from the bathroom when Harry came back from his lessons. The dog eagerly circled him when he opened the door, much like a cat would.

"Calm down, girl. We'll go outside."

Harry smiled in amusement as Dallia sat on her haunches and looked up at him dolefully. He set his bag on the chair. He yelled and jumped nearly a foot in the air when arms wrapped around him.

"Hello, pet," Lucius' voice drawled next to his ear.

"You scared me," Harry said, calming his rapidly beating heart.

Lips descended on his throat, a hot and wet tongue flickering out to taste the tan skin. "You should be more alert."

You're not the first or the second person to tell me that, Harry thought. Lucius' hand snaked down his chest to undo the buttons near his groin, slipping in to feel his already half-hard cock.

"Dallia needs to go out," Harry whispered, his head falling back to rest on the older man's shoulder.

"She can wait."

A low moan escaped his throat when Lucius began to stroke him. Lucius guided him on his back on the floor, his hand still stroking Harry. Harry gazed up into grey eyes that were already looking intently into his. Lucius bent down to kiss him, pale blond hair falling around Harry's face. He felt Lucius undressing himself, then he started on Harry's robes. Harry whimpered when they were skin to skin, their cocks brushing against each other.

Lucius lips left his to bite his way down Harry's neck. Harry cried out when he bit particularly hard near his collarbone. Dallia, near their feet, began barking.

"Fuck," Lucius said, his head coming up. He kicked his leg.

Dallia yelped and started whining in a pained way.

Harry sat up as much as he could with Lucius still on top of him, looking worriedly for the dog. "What's going on?" He saw her laying on her side a couple of metres away from their feet. He tried to move, but couldn't since Lucius was laying between his legs. "Why did you kick her?" he asked furiously.

"That beast bit me on the leg."

"She only did that because she thought you were hurting me!" Harry futilely struggled to move again.

"Be still!" Lucius' tone was sharp.

"But she could be dying!" Harry said.

A cold smile crossed his face. "Perhaps it's best. I've regretted getting that dog for you."

Harry's insides turned cold. "You said I could keep her!"

"I did, but I never said how long."

A soft whine came from Dallia.

"She's still alive. Please, master, let me help her," Harry begged.

Lucius withdrew his wand from his robes. "The poor thing's suffering," he said in a mocking tone. "Perhaps we should put it out of its misery."

Harry panicked. He clutched at the hand holding the wand. "Please don't. She means the world to me."

Lucius looked at Harry's pleading eyes and the two hands covering his own pale one. He looked into Harry's eyes again and pried his fingers from his. He lowered his hand and saw the relieved expression come across Harry's face, quickly turning into one of disbelief and pain when Lucius whispered the Killing Curse. Green light briefly reflected in Harry's eyes.

"How could you?" he choked out, his eyes filling with tears.

Lucius set down his wand and moved up Harry's body, sweeping the ebony hair back from the emerald eyes. "You shouldn't let a little thing mean so much to you. Besides, you're beautiful when you cry."

Harry turned his head from him, biting on his lower lip hard to stop the flow of his tears. He didn't want Lucius to see him like this. He didn't want him to see how much control the man had over him. Shouldn't he be used to things being given, then cruelly taken away from him by now? Merlin knew the man did it to him enough.

He closed his eyes and let Lucius take him.

Alex found Harry sitting out in the garden, the torches giving off the only light in the dark night.

"Harry?" he said softly, taking a seat next to him on the bench. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Green eyes met his briefly before moving to look at a spot of freshly dug earth illuminated by the torches.

"What's wrong?"

Harry drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around it. "He killed her. In front of me."

Alex blew out his breath in frustration at Lucius. "Why?"

"We were on the floor and he was kissing me," Harry said dully, missing the blush that would usually appear at such a statement. "He bit at my neck and I yelled. Dallia must have come and bit him. He kicked her and she was laying on the floor. He cast the Killing Curse on her." He rested his forehead on his knees. "He said that I shouldn't let a little thing matter so much to me and said that I was beautiful when I cried. Then he fucked me."

Alex reached out and drew the boy to him. He ran his hand through the unruly locks as Harry buried his face in Alex's chest.

"Don't let him see how much it affects you or he'll keep on doing it just to see you cry."

Harry clutched helplessly to Alex. "Take me away from here, Alex."

Alex's heart beat painfully. "I wish I could, Harry."

Harry tore himself away from him angrily. "Why can't you?"

"Harry, you know I can't. The wards won't allow it."

He stood up, his frame trembling with emotion. "Then I'll have to find another way to leave, won't I?"

Panic flooded into honey-colored eyes. Alex stood up as well. "Don't do anything stupid."

Harry scoffed at him. "Go back to where ever the hell you belong to. What's the point of you being here if you can't help me?" He spun around and walked to the Manor.

Alex ran a hand through his hair. Harry knew perfectly well that he couldn't chase after him, because it would look suspicious. He just prayed that the boy didn't do anything too rash.

It had been all too easy to slip the knife into his pocket during dinner since they were having steak. Harry was so apprehensive when Lucius took his robes off of him for their nightly fuck in the study. Harry had rushed off afterwards, saying that he had lots of homework.

He was nervous about cutting his own skin. Clenching his teeth and bracing himself, he pushed down on the knife and swiped it across his wrist. It felt wonderful. Harry closed his eyes and bit at his lip as he felt the metal blade slice into his skin. Pain stabbed at him. He opened his eyes to watch with fascination as the bright crimson blood flowed down his arm. He had never cut himself on purpose before. He vaguely asked himself why not. He felt so free and careless as his blood continued to pour out of his wrist and down his arm. He took the knife in his hand and sliced at his other wrist. The knife clattered to the bathroom floor, flecks of blood landing on the stone floor. His eyes refused to look anywhere else besides his wrists. His blood dripped off his arms and formed two separate puddles on the floor that began to combine into one thick pool of blood.

His mind was blissfully blank except for the pain. He couldn't think about Lucius or his situation or his life. He was simply floating and so fucking free that he never wanted to lose the feeling.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the ceiling. "I'm free," he whispered to himself. His mind felt light and he embraced the darkness that swept him into her protective arms.

"How could you, Alex?" Hermione was storming around the room, her eyes a light with fury. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I couldn't very well run off after him!" Alex said. "Not unless I wanted my cover blown."

Hermione stopped and glared at him. "He almost died! If it wasn't for that house elf, Harry would have been long gone. Fuck, Alex! I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Well I'm sorry you weren't there so I would know what to do," Alex snapped at her. "Do you think I wasn't worried about him? You should have seen him, Hermione. He looked so broken, and I don't think it was just because of the dog, either. He's had enough of everything. He told me that he's going mad. He is, Hermione. He's not lying. If we don't get him out of there soon, then he'll be too far gone."

"Lucius won't let him do that to himself anymore."

"It's not his physical state I'm worried about. His mind can't take any more. Lucius plays twisted games with him."

Hermione sat down heavily in the chair, her hands grabbing her hair. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes. "God damn him." She suddenly looked much older than her eighteen years.

Alex sighed. "I know there's nothing we can do until we find out a way to break down the wards. Until then, I'll try to keep him as sane as I can. He needs a caring person, not Lucius, Hermione. I can't be that person unless you give me permission to be there for him for _all _his needs."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are you mad? What if you get caught? Lucius would kill the both of you."

"I've been with Lucius for over a year and I still haven't gotten caught, have I?"

Hermione's eyes closed and her brows furrowed in thought. She opened her eyes and regarded him for a moment. "Be careful, Alex. Love him and make sure he doesn't do any thing more to hurt himself."

"I will, Hermione. I will."

His wrists were throbbing painfully and drew him out of the darkness. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, praying that he would fall back into the abyss. He didn't want to go back to this world.

"Come on, pet," a dreadfully familiar voice said. "I won't let you die." The words seemed selfless, but Harry knrew that the man meant them in a selfish way. As Lucius had said, he refused to let Harry die while he still lived.

"No," Harry moaned, turning on his side, away from Lucius' voice.

A hand stroked his forehead. "You never displayed this kind of behavior before, love. Tell me what brought this on."

Harry buried his face in his pillow, yearning to drown out the other man's presence. He had been so close to death. It had brushed a tantalizing hand against him, then had withdrawn. Harry wanted to chase after it. His body gave a slight start when a cool hand ran slowly up and down his naked back.

"My clever Harry. Tell me where you got the knife. Did you grab it while nobody was looking from the dinner table? I should be more careful. I never thought you would do something like this. That is my mistake. I underestimate you too much. You are rather unpredictable. If Ledais hadn't found you, you would have been dead. Did you want that, pet? Hmm?"

Harry's hot tears was soaked up by the pillow. He was silent.

Lucius leaned close to his ear. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or shall I force Veritaserum down your throat?"

I don't care anymore, he thought. But he knew that he did. If Lucius questioned him under Veritaserum, he could possibly reveal Alex's true identity. Alex was the key to getting rid of Lucius. Harry would answer what the man wanted to ask him.

Harry nodded his head.

"Is that a yes to the first or second question?"

Harry moved his head to look out his window, loathing the man for doing this to him. "The first."

"Why did you do this to yourself?"

"You killed her."

A chuckle. "That's not the reason. Don't you know better than to try to fool me?"

"You're driving me mad," Harry said in a flat tone. "I can't take it anymore."

Lucius sounded amused. "Am I suffocating you?" he asked, leaning down to press his lips to Harry's.

Harry pulled his head back, biting his lip hard to stop its trembling. He would not meet Lucius' eyes, instead preferring to stare straight ahead. Lucius drew back, his eyes glittering mockingly.

"Don't tell me the great Harry Potter is finally broken. Now that you are, tell me what you plan to do. Are you going to kill yourself? You know you can't do that. I will never let you go. You can try all you want, but remember that I will always bring you back, regardless of how close to death you are. I am not the Dark Lord for nothing. Just remember that the next time you come up with a way to kill yourself, I will _always_ save you."

Harry closed his eyes. The darkness he felt in himself was suffocating him. He felt empty and beyond depressed. He wanted nothing more than to beg Lucius to cast the Killing Curse on him, but even in this state, his pride still would not allow him to. He felt something in his throat and was horrified to hear a sob escape. He tried to cover it up. He would not cry in front of Lucius. He would not. Even as he said the mantra in his head, sob after sob escaped from his parted lips. He pressed his face to the pillow to silence them, his body shaking miserably.

He cried out in protest when Lucius turned him onto his back, grey eyes searching his face in delight at the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"Why are you hiding, pet? You know I love it when you cry."

"I hate you," Harry said through his tears. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" He moved his arms to hide his face, but Lucius seized them in his hands before he could. He hissed in pain when Lucius' thumbs pressed hard into his wounds. He saw blood seeping through the white bandages. Long white fingers deftly removed the bandages from both wrists. Harry turned away as Lucius licked at the wounds, blood coating his lips. Strong fingers gripped his chin and forced him to meet Lucius' eyes.

"Why so suddenly shy?" he said derisively. He bent down to kiss Harry hungrily, letting the other boy taste his own blood. He could already feel the young body responding to him and found pleasure in knowing that Harry hated him for making his body react that way.

"No, no, no." They were nothing but breaths swallowed up by his kisses when Lucius' hand moved to stroke the erection under the sheets. The boy was almost fully hard.

"You are mine," he whispered into Harry's ear, moving to lick the remains of blood off his lips. He felt the vibration of a soft moan when he shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth. "You belong to me. Even your body knows it." He quickly divested himself of his robes, putting them neatly on the other side of the bed. The sheets were warm with Harry's body heat when he slipped under them. He positioned himself on top of the boy, making sure that their erections brushed against eachother.

"I don't want this," Harry panted, his body thrusting helplessly against Lucius'.

Lucius simply smiled at him, his fingers moving to stretch him. Harry gasped as Lucius' fingers thrust into him. Lucius' fingers repeatedly touched his prostate. His cock soon replaced his fingers. He eased himself into the writhing body beneath his until he was fully sheathed. He bent down to kiss the gaping mouth.

"You're so tight. It's all I can do not to come."

He began to move, making sure to hit Harry's prostate. He could see emotion after emotion fighting in the green eyes.

Harry clawed at Lucius' shoulders, crying out with every thrust. Lucius was forcing pleasure on him, and _fuck_, no matter how much he denied it, he liked it. "More." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Every time Lucius fucked him, even when it was cruel, Harry enjoyed it.

Lucius was breathing heavily above him, his hands gripping Harry's hips. He leaned down to lick the sweat off his throat. His tongue then trailed to Harry's ear, biting it before whispering with a hot breath, "Come for me, Harry."

Harry exploded, his come splattering on him and Lucius. Lucius groaned loudly and came with a furious thrust. He fell on top of Harry, pulling himself out and rolling to the side. Harry curled up in a miserable ball, his back to Lucius. He noticed that his wrists were still bleeding and vaguely thought that he had probably gotten blood all over. He recoiled when Lucius' arms came around him. The man pulled him firmly to his chest, tucking Harry's head under his chin.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, pet. Your body needs me."

Harry fell into an exhausted sleep, his body tense and his wrists still bleeding.

Alex glanced out the window at the prone body of the boy. It had been weeks since the knife incident, and every time he saw Harry, he was sitting still out in the garden, his eyes gazing off into space. Alucard told him that Harry wasn't paying attention in class and, as far as Alex could tell, he wasn't paying attention to private lessons with Lucius either.

He had noticed that Lucius' posture was more taut these days and his eyes more cold than ever. He addressed his followers in a more distant manner. He was more determined now more than ever to move to Ireland as soon as possible. April was approaching and Lucius expected to move by the first week.

Alex had tried to warn Harry, but he had been very busy with meeting Lucius' demands. Today would be a good opportunity since Lucius was leaving to go to his headquarters in Northern Ireland.

A sigh left his mouth as he got up to go to the garden. It was warm outside. Buds had already begun to appear all over the garden. Harry didn't look up at the sound of his approaching footsteps. Alex prepared himself for whatever came.

"Can I sit here?" Alex took Harry's silence as a yes. He followed Harry's gaze and looked at the plants that would later bloom to produce tulips. "My mum always talked about tulips. She said that my dad had planted them when they first moved into the house. She wanted different flowers, but no matter how hard she tried to get rid of the them, they always grew back."

No response.

"My little sister once had a cat. She loved it so much. I remember it drowned in our pond. She cried for days and days and nobody could comfort her. She insisted that there be a big burial and ceremony for the cat. She wasn't so sad afterwards."

Alex glanced at him, but Harry's face was stone, his eyes still straight ahead. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He needed to try something else.

"I knew a boy once. He was beautiful, strong, stubborn, and clever. He made me want him, but I knew I couldn't have him. I kissed him a few times, but it went no further than that. He had been involved with an older man and still was. I kept telling myself that he didn't belong to me, but it bothered me that the older man took his body night after night. As time passed, I began to fall in love with him. Then he started to get sad because of something the older man had done and wouldn't talk to anybody. I wanted so much to help him, but I didn't know what to do. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't respond to me. Perhaps it would have made a difference if I had told him that I loved him. What do you think?"

Harry slowly closed his eyes, then opened them. "What would you have done after you told him that?" he asked quietly.

"I would have loved him with everything I was and protect him as much as I could."

"But wouldn't the other man get angry and kill you?"

"I would have been extremely careful."

"And if this boy had needed you, but you weren't there?"

"I would have apologized on bended knees."

"What if it wasn't enough?"

"Then I would make sweet love to him, bring him flowers and chocolates, and do all those silly things they do in the movies until he forgave me."

Harry's eyes closed and a tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away roughly with the sleeve of his robes. "But what if the boy was too far gone to care?"

Alex reached out and took Harry's unresisting hand in his. He gave it a squeeze. "Things that are there, then go away, always leave remnants behind. Small, big, tiny, it doesn't matter, it's still there."

Harry's hand remained limp. His eyes were staring straight ahead again, but they didn't look glazed anymore. Alex sat and held his hand, preparing to wait for eternity if Harry wanted it that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Power

Author: Cairo 17+  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

Comments: Has it really been a month since I've updated? Oh my, I didn't know it had been _that_ long. You have my deepest apologies. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments are so kind and thoughtful! They are very inspiring, and I thank you once again.

"I'm not going to Ireland!" Harry raged, his cheeks flushed. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at Lucius. The man had strolled into his room and told Harry to start packing his things. Of course Harry had known Lucius was planning to go to Ireland, but he had never mentioned it, afraid that Lucius would find out about Alex. "I don't want to leave England and go to some stupid country just so you can make the people's lives there miserable just like you did to the rest of Britain." Harry cried out when he felt a hard slap to his cheek. He cupped the burning skin with his hand and stared at Lucius with hatred.

"You have no choice in the matter. Pack your belongings immediately. We are leaving in an hour." Lucius turned away and walked out of Harry's room.

Harry slumped down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, his cheek still stinging from Lucius' slap. "Where the bloody hell are you, Alex?" he asked fiercely, his voice barely a whisper. He got up and began throwing his things carelessly into the large trunk provided by the house elves. There must have been a space-enhancing spell on the trunk, because all his things fit in there. He then went to walk out in the garden under the bright sun. He wasn't sure when they would be returning to Malfoy Manor. The Manor itself was a beautiful place, but there were many deadly secrets within its walls.

Some flowers were beginning to bloom. Harry picked a couple of purple flowers and walked to Dallia's grave. He kneeled down and gently laid the flowers on the little mound. "Well, I won't be seeing you for a while, girl. That bastard's taking me to Ireland. I wish you had killed him before he killed you." Harry sighed and sat back on his heels, his face clouded in anxiety. How was he supposed to get rescued by Hermione if they were moving? Did that mean that Hermione had to wait until Harry returned to Malfoy Manor to enforce the rescue plan again, or was she planning to do it in Ireland? But if she did it in Ireland, it could take months or even years.

"Did someone die?" Alex asked, his shadow falling across Harry.

Harry shielded his eyes from the sun and squinted up at him. "I have to go in half an hour," he said miserably.

"Come on."

Harry got up and followed him to a hidden grove of trees, hidden from view. They sat down on two chairs facing a stone table.

"You and Hermione are still going to rescue me, right?" he asked, not able to stop the slight quaver from entering his voice.

"We're not going to forget you just because you're going to another country. Besides, I'll be there most of the time."

Harry smiled and glanced at him. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were one of his generals. Of course you'll be there."

Alex took his hand and pulled him to his feet and to his lap. Harry straddled him and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Alex smiled up at him and hooked his hands around Harry's waist.

"You forgot? How could you possibly forget?"

"I was too caught up in my own problems," Harry shrugged.

"Too busy for me?"

Harry made a face at him. "Be quiet."

Alex laughed and pulled his head down for a kiss, his tongue immediately entering Harry's mouth. He felt Harry's hand entangle in his hair. For some reason he could never get enough of Harry's lips. They were shaped so beautifuly and fit perfectly against his. They were always warm and inviting. He felt himself harden as he imagined those lips wrapped around his cock. Alex hadn't pushed for anything more than kisses. Harry seemed perfectly content with kisses and handjobs. They never talked about it, but Alex knew that Harry was afraid.

Alex tore his lips from his to suck in air. Harry laid his head on his shoulder. "Gods I love you."

Harry's nails dug into Alex's shoulders. "It's so hard to believe you," he whispered. "No one has ever said that to me except for Ron and Hermione."

"That's a shame. You deserve to hear it every day."

Harry pressed his forehead into Alex's shoulder. "Don't ever leave me."

"I'm going to be with you as long as I live."

Harry had a horrible feeling that it wasn't possible. But for now, he just smiled sadly and closed his eyes to enjoy a moment of peace.

The Manor in Ireland was absolutely breath taking. Harry spent most of the afternoon exploring the place. It was more luxurious than Malfoy Manor, every room full of light and expensive decorations. His room was on the third floor and was as large as the one at Malfoy Manor. To Harry's utter delight, his room had a balcony. Instead of bedsheets of dark blue, they were green satin. The furniture was a rich gold in color and just as comfortable. The bathroom was immaculate in white and gold marble with a shower and a separate bath just like his bathroom at Malfoy Manor.

House elves were rushing around moving things here and there. Harry was careful to stay out of the Revolutionists' way, who seemed to be almost everywhere. He hadn't seen Lucius since they had arrived here by carriage since the premises of the Manor prevented apparition. The man simply commanded him to get settled down and show the house elves his choice of room.

Harry headed back upstairs to his room and flopped on his bed. The double glass doors leading out to the balcony were open to let in the slight breeze. Harry breathed in the fresh air with the faint scent of spring flowers from the garden that was just below his balcony. He didn't understand his fascination with gardens, but he loved them.

Alex had told him that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. Lucius had sent him on a mission to Wales and he wasn't sure when he would be back. Harry missed him already. He liked how different Alex was from Lucius. He liked how Alex would whisper sweet nothings in his ear and give him little but meaningful presents for no special reason. He liked how Alex was gentle and loving with him, and he liked how Alex would say "I love you" to him almost every time they saw eachother. But most of all, he liked how Alex wasn't Lucius.

Nothing had changed between him and Lucius. He still hated the man, but his feelings didn't seem to matter much these days when it concerned Lucius. Lucius always came and took what he wanted from Harry and Harry was powerless to stop him. A part of him really didn't want to stop him. Lucius was a commanding sort of man and he was beautiful. He had a way of seducing someone to his will if he really wanted to. Harry should know, it had happened to him many times.

A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. He sat up and glanced at the door. "Come in," he called. He was astounded as five strangers filed into his room.

"Good afternoon, my Lord Potter," a tall balding man bowed.

"G-good afternoon," Harry stuttered, completely lost as to why they were here. "May I help you?"

"Master Lucius has ordered me to make dress robes for you for this evening."

"This evening?" Harry repeated.

The man beckoned him to stand. Harry obeyed and was immediately swamped by the other four strangers. They began measuring him and tugging at his clothes and hair. Harry helplessly stood there as they murmured over him. Two burdensome hours later, Harry was dressed in top quality robes of light blue with silver designs. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His cheeks heated up when he remembered how the assistants had forced him into the bath and scrubbed him. He didn't know why they hadn't just let him wash himself. It wasn't like he was incapable.

He looked into the mirror that took up a fourth of his wall. He wasn't sure what kind of material the robes were, but it caught and reflected the light.

"You look wonderful, Lord Potter," the man smiled in satisfaction.

"T-thank you," he blushed. "I still don't understand what's going on this evening."

"Master Lucius merely told us to make robes for you. If you no longer need anything, my assistants and I will leave."

Harry nodded and watched them leave. He sighed and flicked a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. What the bloody hell was going on? How come Lucius hadn't told him anything about it? That bastard was frustrating. Did he expect Harry to be thrust into an unexpected situation and not make a fool of himself and embarass Lucius while he was it? Not that Harry would mind, really. Lucius was too proud in his opinion.

He cursed when he realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to go. The Manor was huge and he didn't know his way around it very well. He didn't know any of the house elves' names so he couldn't summon one. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost six. He clenched his fist and walked out the door, deciding to try and find the room where he was supposed to be.

The corridors were suprisingly deserted. The only sound was of his boots on the tiled floor. He turned a corner and yelled out in surprise when he almost ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "It's all right. I have a habit of running into people."

The woman seemed to be in her mid-forties, but Harry wasn't sure since it was hard to tell age with witches and wizards. She was average looking and about half a foot shorter than Harry. She seemed quite friendly and had an Irish accent.

"I was just trying to find the room. I'm not sure where it is."

"The ballroom's on the second floor. This Manor is too confusing. A gentleman told me the bathroom would be right down the hall. I did as I was told and found myself on the other side of the Manor. Well, enough said. I'll try to help you find the ballroom."

Harry followed slightly behind her. He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he should ask her what was going on.

"By the way, I'm Matilda Bahart."

"I'm Harry."

The woman sighed. "Yes, surnames are quite annoying. I wish my name was just Matilda."

"Harry Potter," Harry said quickly.

Matilda looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Potter, eh?"

Harry braced himself for whatever Matilda had to say about his fame or how she was glad Harry had failed to get rid of both Dark Lords.

"Your ancestors must have been potters. They say that way back then surnames were derived from that person's job. I wonder if your ancestors decorated their pots or just left them the way they were?"

Harry was expecting anything but that. His jaw dropped to the floor and he didn't realize that he had stopped walking until Matilda beckoned him forward. Harry gulped when they arrived at the ballroom. Music was playing. Couples were dancing and people were standing around in groups sipping champagne and chatting. He spotted Lucius dancing with Narcissa and suddenly didn't know what he was supposed to do. Matilda made the decision for him, taking his arm and leading him to a small group consisting of three men and a woman.

"I am never listening to a stranger again when it concerns the location of a bathroom," she declared.

The group laughed.

"We told you it was near the end of the hallway," a brown-haired man said.

"John, you know I haven't listened to you since a couple of years ago. I made the mistake of following your directions that one time when I couldn't find my--" Matilda stopped and glanced at Harry. "Never you mind. It already slipped my memory."

John grinned. "We have young ears hearing everything that is being said."

"Harry is not young!" Matilda said in mock indignation. "Why, he's got to be in his mid-twenties."

"I'm only seventeen," Harry said.

"Well, then, there you go! At least he's not sixteen."

Harry laughed. Every moment he spent with Matilda he found himself liking her more and more. He had no idea why she would involve herself with Revolutionists. She seemed so warm-hearted and she really was funny.

"Come," Lucius said from behind Harry, his hand resting gently on his hip.

Harry smiled weakly at the group and turned around.

"Ladies, gentlemen," Lucius said, inclining his head slightly.

"My Lord," they all bowed and curtseyed.

Lucius steered him through the crowd, his hand still on Harry's hip. He was in robes of green, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He seemed aloof and elegant. People moved out of his way, bowing their heads and curtseying to show their respect. Harry wanted to turn and run when they reached the platform where Lucius' chair sat and a soft rug of white fur awaited Harry.

Lucius unexpectedly pulled Harry to his body, held one of Harry's hand, and put a hand around Harry's waist. Harry looked up at him warily. Rarely did they ever dance together.

"What have I told you about talking to others at parties?" Lucius asked, leading the dance.

"I didn't know what to do," Harry replied, his temper rising. "You were dancing with your wife and I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I don't even know why I'm here. What is this party for?"

"It's a welcome party they threw for us. Quite a surprise."

"I don't understand why I had to attend."

"I had to show off my beautiful prize, didn't I?" Lucius smirked down at him.

Harry's face heated up in anger, but he kept silent. He gasped softly when Lucius pulled him tightly to his body. He could feel something poking at his stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, pet," Lucius' voice whispered hotly in his ear. Harry couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. "I want to hear you scream my name. I want you to tell me that you belong to me."

"Never," Harry hissed.

Lucius gave a soft chuckle. "So quick to assume."

"Why are we dancing? We never dance."

"I felt like dancing with you. Would you rather prefer to sit on the rug?"

Harry shook his head. The song ended and a new tune began to play. Harry was hungry and thirsty, lunch being his last meal.

"Where is the kitchen?"

"I doubt you'll be able to find it. The house elves will bring you something after the party."

"But I'm hungry now," Harry said, knowing that he sounded like a child and not caring. Lucius led him to the platform. Harry resentfully sat down on the rug, hating how he could feel the soft material on his bare legs.

Lucius took a hold of Harry's chin and lifted it up to face him. He had a dark plump grape in his hand. He trailed it wetly across Harry's parted lips before inserting it in Harry's mouth. Harry got the sudden urge to bite his fingers off when he felt them in his mouth. He refrained from it, knowing that it wouldn't be worth the punishment that would be dealt to him if that should ever happen. Lucius' fingers withdrew, and Harry ate the grape, relishing the juice that spurted from the fruit.

"You should have come to dinner."

Harry snorted. "I couldn't. I had no idea what was even going on. Some stranger who was fitting me for my robes had to tell me." His scalp tingled when Lucius removed the black leather holding his hair back and began to run his long fingers through Harry's hair. Harry smirked, an expression he was sure looked foreign on his face, when he saw Narcissa looking at Lucius. "I think your wife wishes to dance with you, master."

Lucius yanked on his hair. Harry's eyes narrowed in pain. "I very well can't deny her what she wants, can I?" He released his hold on Harry and got up to sweep Narcissa out to the dance floor.

Harry turned his eyes away to observe the crowd. He spotted Matilda and gave her a small smile. What did she think of him as the Dark Lord's consort? She didn't seem to mind when they were talking, but Harry had learned that people could say one thing and feel something completely different. Matilda, however, didn't seem like a hypocrite, Harry thought when she smiled back at him.

He missed England terribly. Even though he hadn't been outside Malfoy Manor, he had been comforted by the fact that he was still in England and his friends were at least in the same country. He had never been outside of England before and was curious to know what Ireland was like outside the Manor's premises. He wanted to see all there was to see in Ireland. He didn't want to be trapped here.

He felt his face burn when he realized that almost everyone in the room were watching him curiously. Ordinarily he wouldn't care, but he wasn't used to these people. At least the ones in England had been accustomed to having him in their presence. Some of the eyes showed interest, nonchalance, hatred, or anger. Harry wasn't sure why they would be angry at him.

Draco was dancing with a girl. He was smiling charmingly at her. Harry wanted to puke. He wondered where Landon was and if he had been disposed of just like Harry had predicted. The boy was stupid in thinking that Draco would ever stay with him.

Harry's attention was suddenly drawn to the ballroom door where a few men and women were running in and screaming. The music stopped and the hall grew quiet as one of the men came over to Lucius, whispering hurriedly in his ear. Grey eyes flashed as they turned toward the door. Harry indistinctly heard crashes outside. He heard shouts and the sound of curses and running feet. Someone grabbed him and quickly pulled him forward. Harry cried out, stumbling as he tried to regain his balance.

"Let go of me!" he said, struggling against the holder.

He was given a brutal shake. "Quiet, Potter. The Dark Lord ordered me to take you to your room," a voice hissed in his ear.

Harry looked up to face a tall man with dark hair and dangerous eyes. He wanted to stay here and see what would happen. However, it would be futile to try to break from this large man. He submissively let the man bring him to his room, wondering how the hell the man knew where his room was to begin with. The man threw him roughly into his room and closed the door. There was a click and a muttered spell. The door was locked and warded.

He picked himself up from the floor, running over to the double glass doors leading out to his balcony. They, too, were locked. He brushed the unbelievably soft cream colored curtains aside and peered out into the night. It was dark and there was really not much to see. The balcony prevented him from seeing what was going on underneath him. He couldn't hear anything and grew frustrated. He hoped fiercely that whoever they were would somehow find his room and rescue him.

The next thing Harry knew, his eyes fluttered open. His back felt stiff and his neck ached. He glanced around, confused at first. Then he remembered. He must have fallen asleep against the glass doors. The just risen sun was shining brightly through the glass. Harry got up and stretched, his back cracking. He felt inexplicably angry at the rebels or whoever had attacked the Manor for not finding him. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, full of disappointment and misery. He decided to take a cold shower. They usually helped him when he was in a mood such as this.

When he got out of the shower, a fresh clean robe and a pair of pants were lying on his bed. A knock sounded at the door when he was about to pull on his robe. He jerked the door open just as he pulled the robe over his legs.

"Harry," Draco greeted, pushing past him.

Harry sighed heavily, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. "What is it, Draco?"

Draco made himself comfortable on the couch, his long legs dangling over the side. "I'm bored."

"What made you think I would give a shit? Besides, don't you have any new 'friends' that you could go bother?"

"They're very dull. The girl from last night is talented in bed, but she's quite lacking when it comes to conversation. Besides, I decided that if you're going to skip Alucard's lessons, then you might as well entertain me."

Harry stood up straighter. "What? Did you say Alucard was here?"

Draco smirked. "Yes. You should see him. He's raising a storm. I could hear him from the other end of the hallway and, believe me, the hallways are very long."

"Damn it," Harry cursed, rushing around his room, trying to find his books and bookbag. "Lucius never told me that Alucard would be here today. I'm going to have so many assignments," he muttered to himself. A glance at the clock made him groan. It was half past nine. That meant thirty extra assignments. "Where is he?"

Draco smirked and stood up. Ten minutes later, Harry was rushing into the room on the fourth floor, ignoring Draco's sarcastic remark as he left him outside in the hallway. Alucard looked as if he was about to explode. Harry apologized and sank into his seat, shrinking back when Alucard bore down on him, his black eyes dangerous.

"Mr. Potter," he said in a deadly quiet voice, "why are you late? Almost an hour. Do you think I do not have better things to do than to tutor you?"

"I didn't know you were--"

"None of your excuses," he said. "You will stay until six o'clock instead of four."

Harry glared angrily at the man, his fist clenched tightly on the desk. Alucard looked at him and left to write on the board. Harry wearily closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Power

Author: Cairo (soccerangel_)

Rating: R

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Summary: Lucius has taken over Wizarding Britain and has given Harry a... place of honor.

Category: angst/general

Comments: OK... So it's been about 5 years since I last updated? Wow, it seems shorter... *dodges knives and other sharp objects*. Alright, I'm really sorry! I really have no excuse because I could have written in the summers since I was out of school but of course I was lazy! But the good news is that I'm on summer vacation right now so you can expect updates! Anyway, enjoy the chapter (or try to) and please critique as well as share any comments that you may have! I may even anwer some questions :). This story has been moving slowly thus far, but I am planning to move it faster since it actually does have a plot. Also, I apologize for the lack of markers in my chapters that separate scenes. For some reason keeps deleting them!

When Lucius came back, he had a stoney expression on his face, his eyes as hard as diamonds. Harry rarely saw him in such a mood and felt his stomach churn in fear. The man either overestimated the strength of the wards on the Manor, or he knew that the Rebels could infiltrate them given time. What ever the reason, Harry could feel Lucius' weakened magic. Resurrecting stronger wards had almost drained him.

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Lucius' when he went to stand in front of the table. A shiver went down his spine at the blank look in the grey depths.

"Follow me," he instructed, turning on his heels and walking away.

Harry immediately obeyed. Alucard had given him a lot of homework for being late, and it would take him all night to finish it.

The man led him to a small room on the second floor. Harry caught his wand when it was thrown to him. The last time he had held it was almost a week ago. There had been no one there for his magic lessons.

"From now on, you will have lessons with me every day after your lessons with Alucard. Afterwards, you will study military strategies with Cassius."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Military strategies, master?"

"Yes, military strategies," Lucius mocked. "Your learning will go to waste if you don't apply them to everyday life."

"Everyday life doesn't include battles," Harry said.

"There are exceptions to that," he replied. He lifted his wand. "Let's begin."

Lucius quizzed him over all the spells they had learned so far. Harry knew them well and answered every one of Lucius' questions rather smugly. Lucius then put his knowledge of the spells to the test when he told Harry that they would duel. Needless to say, by the end of the lesson, Lucius was unscathed and Harry had holes in his robes and his wand hand was aching.

He followed Lucius to his new study. He was very hungry and thirsty. His stomach grumbled in anticipation at the plates of food sitting on the table. He would have been perfectly content with sandwiches, but Lucius thought them plebeian.

"Eat," Lucius waved a hand, sitting behind his desk.

Harry obeyed, pulling out the solitary chair and piling his plate with food. His table manners automatically took over. Lucius had trained him too well. But just to make the blond angry, Harry slurped his drink every now and then. It tasted a little bitter and had the consistency of tomato juice. _They have bloody awful taste in drinks_. Once he was full, he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"May I be excused? I have homework to do."

Lucius looked up from his paperwork. "Why were you late for Alucard's lessons today?"

"I didn't know he was here. No one told me. And he blames it on me and gave me forty extra assignments due tomorrow."

"I expect you not to fall asleep tomorrow during our lessons."

"I won't, master," Harry said. "May I go now?"

"No." Lucius stood up from his desk, unbuttoning his robes.

Harry inwardly groaned. Merlin he wanted to kill Lucius and himself for the sudden interest his body took in the situation. But he could no more deny Lucius than he could escape without help.

"Undress," he commanded.

Harry quickly pulled off his robe and pants. He was already fully hard. Lucius' eyes darkened as he looked at it. He folded his clothes and set them on the chair. He walked over to Harry and tilted his head back and kissed him fiercely. A gasp of pleasure escaped Harry when Lucius pulled him flush against his body. Their tongues slid against one another before Lucius moved his mouth to his neck.

He helplessly held on to the blond as he assaulted the sensitive spot on his neck. His hand tangled in Lucius' hair, enjoying the silkiness of it. Lucius' hand deftly unbuttoned the buttons on Harry's robes, sliding his hand in. Harry shivered as the hand caressed his torso, lightly scraping across his nipples.

"Tell me," Lucius murmured, "were you hoping the Rebels would rescue you last night?"

The tension that suddenly took over Harry's body was enough of an answer. What was even more frightening was the lack of response from Lucius.

…

Harry woke up with a pain in his abdomen. _Bloody Irish food_, he thought sourly as he clutched at his belly. He rarely ever got sick except for when he ate food that did not agree with his stomach, which was perfectly understandable. He gritted his teeth and rolled out of bed to get ready for his lessons.

As the day progressed, the pain grew steadily worse until Harry found himself lying on his stomach during his lunch hour to decrease the pain. He didn't think he could eat even if he was in the mood for food. It felt as if his insides were simultaneously clenching together and ripping themselves apart.

By the time his lessons with Lucius came, Harry could barely stand upright.

Lucius lips turned down when he saw him. "What is the matter with you?"

Harry's bag slipped from his shaking hand and fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. "I-I think I'm sick," he replied lamely. He gave a groan as a particularly painful wrench made him fall to his knees. His nails dug into his abdomen, wanting nothing than to tear out his insides to stop the pain. What was wrong with him? Surely food poisoning wasn't this painful? He remembered eating some food he found in the Dursleys' garbage when he was about six because they had not given him any food for almost three days. He had been sick afterwards, but it had felt nothing like this.

He doubled upon himself until his head touched his knees. This seemed to lessen the pain exponentially. A soft cry escaped his lips when he found himself cradled in Lucius' arms. He was laid on the couch, Lucius still frowning at him. Harry curled himself into a little ball, his arms held tightly around his bent knees.

"Master," he gasped, "what's wrong with me?"

Lucius brushed back the sweat-soaked fringe from his forehead. Harry didn't know when he had started sweating. A spell from Lucius wiped the sweat from his entire body. The next thing he knew was darkness as a spell-induced sleep was laid upon him.

…

_Ennervate _was not the best way to wake anyone up, Harry thought rather grumpily. A warm hand was pressed to his forehead. Harry opened his eyes to be greeted by the bright light in his room as well as the agonizing pain that had him gasping and curling upon himself once again.

"There, there," someone clucked in sympathy. "You're as pale and clammy as death. Drink this and you'll feel better soon."

Without even glancing at the vial, Harry grabbed it and downed the sweetly slick potion in two large gulps. The pain immediately began to abate. Harry gradually opened his eyes. His insides were still twisting and turning, and it made him want to vomit, but the important thing was that it no longer was hurting him as much as it had previously. He turned over to see who was tending to him. It was the same mediwitch that had taken care of him when Anton's dad had tortured him. It was comforting to see someone rather familiar in this foreign land.

"May I ask what was wrong with me?" Harry questioned quietly.

The mediwitch stopped packing her bag to turn and look at him with a reassuring smile. "It was just a horrible case of abdominal cramps, my dear boy." She nodded towards a set of four vials sitting on the table. "Lord Lucius wishes for you to drink one every time your cramps start to return."

"They're coming back?" Harry said in dismay.

"I'm afraid so. But with that potion, it should help you greatly. Now you just rest and eat something."

After promising her that he would, she left quietly. Harry stared out of his open window and realized with a start that the sun was high in the sky. It hadn't been like that when he went to his lessons with Lucius. How long had he been sleeping anyway?

Ledais soon popped into his room with a tray of broth and toast. She stood by his bed and diligently watched him eat, seeming to almost burst with happiness when he finished everything on the tray.

Harry drifted back off to sleep.

…

It would take about four days before the cramps completely went away. Those four days were spent in his room with Ledais as the occasional company when she stayed to watch him eat. Besides Ledais, he did not see anyone else. Of course he didn't attend his lessons, so Harry guessed he had quite a bit of catching up to do.

Professor Alucard was certainly not sympathetic regarding the cause of his absence in any way. By the time Harry trudged out of the room, his bags as well as his arms were full of homework. Harry figured that those four days of rest were meant to prepare him for the sleepless nights he would soon be experiencing. Nonetheless, he was glad to be back in his routine.

When he got to the training room, he was extremely pleased to see Alex. He seemed rather tired, but looked unscathed. Harry bit his lip to prevent his lips from twisting into a smile. Alex nodded at him, a perfect look of nonchalance on his face.

"Amiens," Harry nodded back, setting his things on a table.

Alex's eyebrows rose at the large pile of papers. "What were you, five hours late for lessons?"

"If it's any of your business, I've been sick for the past few days," Harry retorted, letting a little anger into his voice for good effect.

"No matter. Hopefully those days of idleness have not made you worse than you already are. Enough," Alex said, throwing Harry his wand when he opened his mouth to argue. "We will begin."

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Alex always insisted on interrupting him when he was about to talk. Harry's involvement with Alex did not mean that there was any mercy shown during their lessons. It was as it should be.

"Don't run and hide." Alex laughed rather sadistically when Harry dodged behind a couch to avoid what would have been an extremely painful curse.

Harry fired off a _Petrificus totalus_ which Alex easily deflected. Alex then fired a curse that Harry wasn't familiar with. A quick shielding spell slowed the curse down enough for Harry to throw himself out of the way. He didn't even know why they were really dueling in the first place. Lucius had given him orders to begin controlling water. Harry did not have the slightest idea why he would begin a new element when he didn't even have a good grasp of fire.

The lesson progressed until Harry was sweating and panting by the end of it. Alex had a smug grin on his face when he saw the state that Harry was in. However, Harry did not have time to talk as much as he would have loved to. Cassius was waiting for him for the first lesson in military strategies. He suppressed a shiver of revulsion at the thought of the general as he made his way to Alucard's classroom.

As was to be expected, Cassius was waiting for him, a scowl on his already-lined face. Harry stubbornly refused to lower his head to avoid the piercing gaze. He sat at the lone desk and waited for Cassius to begin.

A puff of dust arose from a book that was suddenly dropped on his desk. Harry coughed, leaning back. Honestly, what was so bad about just placing the book quietly down on the desk?

"First lesson, Potter, is to expand your knowledge on the history of famous and not-so-famous battle strategies. But, judging from my first-hand experience of your 'knowledge,' it shouldn't take much to further educate you, would it?"

Harry scowled darkly.

"You will read the first two chapters and write me a three-foot analysis on the strategies mentioned. You are dismissed for today."

Harry quickly dropped his book bag off in his room before making his way to the dining room for dinner. He wondered vaguely how late he would have to stay up tonight to finish all of his homework. Maybe he should invest in a time turner? Or more accurately, have Lucius procure one for him. He was jolted out of his musings by Draco's voice.

"Guess what, Potter?" Draco said, falling into step beside him.

"Why bother? You'll tell me anyway," he replied.

Draco continued on as if he had not even heard him. "Since my father moved us all the way here and I can't finish my education at Hogwarts, he said that Professor Alucard would be helping me with my lessons. We'll be classmates again," he smirked.

"I'm truly happy. Almost as happy as I am at the thought of spending the rest of my life here with you bloody lot," Harry snapped.

"Tsk, Harry," Draco said, "how ungrateful of you to treat us like that."

Harry ignored his prattling until they got to the dining room. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for them. Draco greeted his parents while Harry didn't even acknowledge them in any way and continued on to the end of the dining room.

Harry steadily ate his entire dinner, waiting with hands folded neatly in his lap for Lucius to finish. He followed the man to his study, dutifully closing the doors behind him. This study, although different in décor compared to the one at the Manor, had all of the essentials: Lucius' collection of Dark Magic books and some dark artifacts.

A close examination of Lucius sitting behind his desk made Harry realize how tired the man looked. It was rather odd, but Harry supposed that it was not as odd as it would have been if that expression had been on Voldemort's face. Now that was one creature he could not imagine having any human emotions and weaknesses. A surge of hatred for that slit nosed monster filled him. Harry quickly smothered it, knowing that it was pointless to hate him; Harry was only wasting his energy. The bloody bastard was dead.

Lucius elegantly gestured. Harry poured him some brandy from the exquisite deep burgundy and silver decanter into a crystal tumbler filled with ice. He swallowed at the look in the silver eyes as Lucius took the glass from him. It had been a while since Lucius had fucked him, hadn't it? It was no surprise that the man would probably be feeling rather… randy. He was mortified to find that his body was already reacting to his thoughts. Gods, the man could play Harry's body like a damn instrument, a damn instrument that _always_ responded.

Harry jumped when he felt something cold and wet touch his lips. Lucius smirked at him, the ice cube held neatly between two long fingers. Harry licked his lips, making a slight face at the faint taste of brandy on his lips. Brandy was far from his favorite drink. He only turned to it in times of desperate need when he wanted to get plastered and there were no other options. This time he was ready when Lucius presented him with the brandy-soaked ice cube again. Harry obediently licked it, following the ice cube's path with his tongue as it was trailed across his lower lip.

"Tell me, pet, why you seem in such a hurry tonight." Lucius's eyes never left Harry's.

Finding it hard to answer with an ice cube on his lips, Harry took a step away. "I have a lot of homework, and I want to get it done so I can sleep tonight."

"Come here."

Harry leaned down, bracing himself on the desk. A shiver ran down his back when cold, wet fingers trailed down his neck, the ice cube having been dropped back into the half empty tumbler.

"What a pity you will not get any of it done tonight."

Harry's protest never left his mouth as Lucius pulled him further down to meet his demanding lips. Harry's mouth immediately opened under Lucius's probing tongue. A soft sound escaped from Harry as Lucius kissed him long and hard, the man's eyes burning intensely into his. There was a calculating look deep in his eyes. What Lucius was trying to figure out was an absolute puzzle to Harry. The next time Harry blinked, Lucius's eyes were clear once more. Lucius pulled back, simultaneously pushing Harry away.

"Go start on your homework, then. I will be there soon." Lucius turned his attention to the scrolls on his desk, clearly dismissing him.

Harry did not need telling twice, not that Lucius would really grant him such a pleasure without torture to accompany it. He made his way to his room sin the eerily empty and silent corridors. Although Malfoy Manor had been far from home, it seemed to be more welcoming than this manor. Perhaps it was just the foreignness of the place. After all, the manor was not dark and menacing like Malfoy Manor. Everything in this place just seemed so expensive and untouchable. He was sure Uncle Vernon would be kissing Lucius's arse if he was here.

Vaguely wondering if the Dursleys were thanking whatever deity they believed in for Harry's absence, he was startled when he was pulled into a room and the door quickly shut. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he grinned at the honey eyes that were looking back at him.

"Alex," he murmured.

Alex moved closer to him and enfolded him in his arms. Harry rested his head on Alex's shoulder, his nose pressed against his neck. He was soothed by Alex's familiar scent and closed his eyes, clutching his robes. His heart was beating loudly as it had a recent tendency to do when he could smell the other man. Sometimes it pounded so fast that he felt light headed. It was strange to say the least. But then again, maybe he shouldn't put so much stock in it since his body had the same reaction to Lucius. He concluded that it was a hormone thing brought on by being a sexually unstable teenager.

A sigh was Alex's reward as he brushed his fingers through Harry's silky hair. Alex pulled back and examined him. Harry felt himself blushing under the scrutiny and squirmed out of Alex's arms. Alex could be so strange sometimes. No matter how many times they were together, Alex seemed to always imprint Harry's image into his mind. It gave Harry a sense of foreboding. Harry rubbed his arm out of nervous habit. Alex noticed and grabbed his arm to still his hand.

"What's the matter, Harry?" he inquired, softly caressing Harry's palm with the pad of his thumb.

Harry cleared his throat. "You make me uncomfortable when you stare at me like that. It's weird."

Alex laughed and tugged on his arm to once again wrap him in his arms and kiss the foolishness out of the boy who rather tasted like brandy. Oh, his Harry. How innocent he was! He didn't even know how truly beautiful he was. Alex did not know how he could be so blissfully unaware. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that it was all just an act, but Harry was hopeless when it came to purposely deceiving others. He truly was a savior of the wizarding world, Alex thought as he smoothed back a strand of Harry's hair. He was absolutely incorruptible and still pure at his very core.

Harry gave a soft sigh against his lips and pulled away. "You're back sooner than I expected."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "You sound rather disappointed. I suppose I was rather foolish to think that you would be pleased with my presence. Was I just an England fling? Did you find a fling for Northern Ireland already?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant. I expected you to be gone for a longer amount of time. You know, trying to take over Ireland and all that."

A shadow passed over Alex's face then was gone. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about my mission. The less you know the better." Narrowed eyes met clear green. "Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not. Why would I be drinking? You wouldn't believe the amount of homework I have! Cassius is evil and so is Alucard. I don't understand how Lucius expects me to deal with the constant supply of essays, readings, and tests! Besides, where would I get the alcohol? You know he doesn't allow me any," Harry said in distaste.

Alex shrugged gracefully. "You tasted like brandy."

Heat suffused Harry's face as he looked away from Alex's questioning eyes. When he dared to look at him again, his eyes were full of comprehension as well as what Harry had learned to recognize as jealousy. Alex never gave voice to his jealousies which Harry was grateful for. It was redundant seeing as Harry was powerless to stop it. It wasn't like he was cheating on Alex with Lucius or anything of that nature.

…

That night, Harry received very little sleep. Lucius claimed his body again and again. The man's stamina put Harry's to shame considering that he was twice Harry's age. Perhaps, Harry thought sleepily as he was allowed to drift off towards dawn, Lucius shouldn't wait so long next time to shag him. Exhausted and boneless with satiation, he fell asleep, his head resting in the crook of Lucius's arm, his arm resting on top of the pale chest.

Lucius looked at the bundle in his arms and smiled in satisfaction. He looked straight ahead and was met with his smirking reflection in the large mirror. However, it was not his reflection he was seeking. It was the pair of eyes that he knew was behind the mirror that had been watching them all night. Lucius was curious and eager to find out how well Harry could play his game.


End file.
